Rise of the Wolf
by ChicagoWolf20
Summary: Travel through the eyes of one Nero [Okami], as he rises through the ranks of the WWE, facing legends and mega stars, such as John Cena, Miz, Hideo Itami, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and more. Rated T for use of some profanity, so read with CAUTION!
1. NXT Farewell

Rise of the Wolf A/N: This is a new WWE concept, of my alias and upcoming superstar from Chicago, Nero Okami. Watch as he goes from being an NXT rookie to the future of the WWE. I don't own the WWE, except my OC and the story. Enjoy, read and review.

Year 2, Week 3: NXT Farewell

(Offscreen)  
>Nero Okami: Yo, What's up Sami?<br>Sami Zayn: Hey, Nero! I heard that you are going to be brought up to a main roster soon.  
>Nero: Too soon. This is going to be my last match here. I heard that you are being brought up next week. Is that true?<br>Sami: Yeah, but what I want to know is that who are you dropping the NXT title to?  
>Nero: Tyler Breeze.<br>Sami: Really?  
>Nero: Yep, I think he can do it.<br>(Tyler Breeze enters)  
>Tyler: What's up guys?<br>Nero: What's up, Tyler?  
>Sami: Hey Tyler.<br>Tyler: Hey Nero, are they going to bring you up as Face or Heel?  
>Nero: Heel.<br>Sami: What?! You have been a face here for two years. It's kind of weird to have them do that.  
>Nero: William Regal informed me last week after the show. So basically I'm just going to improvise last minute.<br>Tyler: Come on, we got to go, NXT is about to start.  
>Nero: Okay, see you guys later.<br>(Nero walks and then runs into the NXT Women's Champion, Bayley.)  
>Nero: Yo, Bayley!<br>Bayley: Hi, Nero! *hugs* I can't believe that this is your final match here. *saddened*  
>Nero: Don't worry, I'm always going to come back and check on my best friend.<br>Bayley: Yay! Are they bringing you up as Face or Heel?  
>Nero: Heel.<br>Bayley: That is so weird, I can't see it happening. In any case, good luck in the future.  
>Nero: You too. *walks* Please run the yard for me.<br>Bayley: Okay!

(NXT Intro, On Air)  
>Byron Saxton: Hello and welcome to NXT! I'm Byron Saxton along with Jason Albert, and we got a treat for you tonight.<br>Jason Albert: Yes we do. Bayley will go one on one with Summer Rae, and Sami Zayn will go against Prince Devitt.  
>Byron: What about the main event tonight? Nero Okami will defend the NXT World Championship against the very confident Tyler Breeze!<br>Jason: Our colleague Renee Young, who will join us a little later on, is backstage with a special guest.

(Backstage, on-screen)  
>Renee Young: Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Tyler Breeze. *audience boos*<br>(Tyler Breeze enters)  
>Renee: Tyler, we all want to know what is going on in your mind, when you have to go one on one against NXT Champion, Nero Okami? Are you prepared?<br>Tyler: *lowers phone* The real question, Renee, is that if Nero Okami is prepared for me? Let's just compare. I'm the most significant gorgeous looking man on the planet, and that is an understatement. Now Nero? The guy wears a ugly Wolf mask, with his long hair, talking about the purposes and "determination". I don't care about that, now you tell me, what makes him so special?  
>Renee: ...<br>Tyler: That's what I thought. *walks away, audience boos*

(Later on in the show...)  
>Jason: What a performance by the NXT Women's Champion, Bayley!<br>Byron: That was just luck!  
>Renee: Whatever, Byron. Anyway Josh Matthews is backstage with a special guest.<p>

(Backstage, on-screen)  
>Josh Matthews: I'm here with the 2 time NXT Champion, Nero Okami. *audience cheers* Nero, do you have any comments?<br>Nero: I am the best in that ring, nobody works hard like me, nobody can out wrestle me, nobody is faster than me, nobody flies like me, and for damn sure nobody kicks harder than me. I'm the only multiple time NXT Champion in history. Overall, what do you think? *audience gasping*

(Commentary)  
>Jason: I've never seen that side of Nero before.<br>Renee: It's kind of weird seeing that, it was very uncomfortable.  
>Byron: Nevertheless, it's main event time! Tyler Breeze, Nero Okami, NXT Championship! Next on NXT!<p>

(Commercial Break)  
>Tyson Kidd: What was that? Nero: That was me transitioning into a heel.<br>Sami: *laughs* Need a little more work though.  
>Nero: Thanks.<p>

(NXT Arena, On air)  
>Jason: Welcome back to NXT, this is our main event!<br>Eden: This contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the NXT Championship!  
>(#MmmGorgeous plays)<br>Eden: From his Seasonal Residence in Santorini, Greece weighing in at 195 lbs, Tyler Breeze!  
>Byron: You see that, that is what makes him a future champion, just strutting to the ring.<br>Jason: Yeah yeah yeah, but he is in for the fight of his career, against one Nero Okami.  
>Renee: That's right, Jason.<br>Byron: Tyler Breeze is in the ring, waiting for his opponent. (#MmmGorgeous fades)  
>Tyler: *inaudible*<p>

(RATM-Bulls On Parade plays)  
>Eden: And his opponent. From (Chicago) Second City, Illinois and trained in Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 179 lbs...he is the current NXT Champion...Nero Okami!<br>Jason: That is a true champion. The one and only Nero Okami.  
>Byron: Nero Okami, showing a more aggressive side earlier tonight, you can now see it when he walks to the ring.<br>Renee: It's a more of a darker aura than usual.  
>Byron: Whatever the case is, he is here to defend the NXT Championship. (RATM-Bulls on Parade fades)<br>Audience: (Chant) Please don't go! Please don't go! (Bell rings, chant continues)  
>Jason: Here we go with this championship match...they are testing each other out with test of strength. Oh, and a pushback from Tyler Breeze.<br>Renee: No denying that Tyler is a little stronger of the two, but Nero has a mixture of many different backgrounds and styles. He is a mixed martial artist, practiced in lucha libre, and can be a great technical wrestler.  
>Byron: Tyler had the headlock, but Nero counters with an arm drag and he goes for the pin, only to get a two count. Oh, look at Tyler Breeze, mocking Nero's Japanese bow!<br>Jason: That's beyond disrespectful.  
>Renee: Nero walks up to him and, Oh! Just slaps him hard!<br>Byron: That's really uncalled for!  
>Jason: Nero doesn't take too kindly to mockery.<br>Byron: He didn't need to slap him!  
>Renee: Nero Okami is now showing his Muay Thai background, giving Tyler Breeze knees to the gut.<br>Jason: Side Russian legsweep, goes for the cover, gets a two count. I think what is most dangerous about Nero Okami is not only his Muay Thai/Kickboxing background, but his submissions as well.  
>Renee: He will break you mentally and physically with those brutal submission holds.<br>Byron: Whatever, but let's talk about Tyler Breeze, he is so gifted in the ring, he is very athletic, and he looks like a million dollars doing it.  
>Renee: I agree with that. Nero Okami tries to end this early with his reverse spinning neckbreaker called the Second City Driver, Tyler escapes and catches him with a extraordinary superkick!<br>Byron: Goes for the pin, hooks the leg and gets a nearfall. He was so close to becoming the NXT Champion!  
>Jason: Tyler Breeze is going to slow down the pace a little. Tosses him to the turnbuckle and gives him a splash. Goes for it again and Nero moves out of the way!<br>Renee: Nero bounces off the ropes and gets countered by a dropkick! Goes for the pin and gets only a two count.  
>Byron: Renee, what can Nero do against Tyler Breeze?<br>Renee: He needs to find a fault in the athleticism of Tyler, which is hard to deal with.  
>Jason: Breeze tries to give him another kick to the face, Nero counters with a roundhouse kick of his own! He bounces off the ropes and hits the moonsault! Goes for the cover and Tyler kicks out.<br>Renee: Uh-oh, I know what he is thinking, he is grabbing the neck of Tyler Breeze and he was going for the Second City Driver again until Tyler Breeze evades, goes for a superkick again and Nero counters into a DDT and forms the Bad Intention submission hold! (Reverse Kimura Lock/Koji clutch combination)  
>Jason: Will Tyler Breeze tapout to the Bad Intention?!<br>Byron: This is by far the most dangerous submission in his arsenal! Tyler Breeze escapes and goes for another kick, Nero dodges, but catches Nero with the Beauty Shot! Out of nowhere! Goes for the pin, (1, 2, 3!) He got him!  
>(#MmmGorgeous play)<br>Jason: I don't believe it!  
>Eden: Here is your winner, and the new NXT Champion...Tyler Breeze!<br>Renee: I am absolutely shocked by the outcome, it seem like Nero had the match in hand, only to be snatched by Tyler Breeze!  
>Tyler: I did it! *audience boos*<br>Bryon: He is walking back up the ramp as the new NXT Champion! Good night, from Full Sail University and WWE NXT!

(NXT Arena, off the air)  
>Nero: *grabs the microphone* I have to admit, that didn't go the way I thought it would...I lost the NXT Championship. However, I want to thank each and every one of you. You want to know why? It's because that when you recognize great talent here, you clap and cheer to the best of your ability. (Chant: Please don't go! Please don't go! Please don't go!) I'm sorry but I have to go, but...I will return one day, that I can promise you. Thank you. *audience roars, Japanese bow*<br>Renee: Now that is one great champion, leaving with his head held high, Nero Okami.

(Backstage, off-screen)  
>Corey Graves: Yo, Nero!<br>Nero: Hey, what's up, Corey?  
>Corey: I just wanted to catch up and say goodbye and good luck.<br>Nero: I don't believe in luck. *shakes hand*  
>Bayley: Good luck my bestie! *hugs*<br>Nero: Thanks, Bayley...you can let me go now.  
>Bayley: Oh, sorry!<br>Tyler Breeze: We had a great match out there and I want to say have a great future out there.  
>Nero: Of course, as long as you run the place.<br>Tyler: Oh, don't worry about that, the King of Cuteville will make this place look gorgeous.  
>Nero: *smiles* Whatever man, I'm headed for the jet, thanks.<br>Tyler: No problem. *jet takes off*

A/N: There you go, the first chapter of the WWE concept, Rise of the Wolf. The second chapter will be Nero's first day in WWE. Later. Also read and review.


	2. Welcome to Raw, Rookie

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I took too long with the chapter is because, like one of my reviews from my readers guessed it, Nero needs a new heel theme, and I have been soul searching for the next theme, it was hard. Anyway, again I don't own the WWE except for the story.

Year 2, Week 4: Welcome to Raw, Rookie

(WWE Headquarters, offscreen)  
>William Regal: Hey, Jenny. This is the new guy from NXT, he has an appointment with Mr. McMahon and Hunter.<br>Jenny: Hi, William! This must be Nero, I heard so much about you.  
>Nero: Thanks, that means a lot.<br>Jenny: Hunter will be able to see you shortly.  
>Nero: Thank you. (Ten minutes later, office)<br>William: Mr. McMahon? Hunter?  
>Mr. McMahon: Come in.<br>William: Gentlemen, this is Shawn Binion, aka Nero Okami.  
>McMahon: *walks up, offers hand* Nice to finally meet you, though you are a lot shorter, than Hunter specified. *chuckles*<br>Nero: Funny, but let me ask you this, have you shopped at another suit place besides, the Burlington Coat Factory?  
>HHHRegal: *snicker and chuckles*  
>McMahon: ...let's just sit down...<br>HHH: Nice to see you again, Shawn.  
>Nero: Likewise, Paul.<br>HHH: We are here to meet up just to get you ready before we get you to New York.  
>Nero: Great... (Why New York? Fine...I'll go out of respect for Derek Jeter.)<br>McMahon: You were in NXT for 2 years, and became the two-time NXT Champion, now you're going as a heel. Are you sure you are up for this?  
>Nero: Watch me.<br>HHH: He's determined, pop. Now, on the description here, it says in your announcement is that you are from Second City, which is great for Babyface standards, but if you are going to call Chicago under a different name, we need something a little more darker in tone.  
>Nero: How about...The Underground?<br>McMahon: The Underground? I like it, shows that darker side. Lastly, we realize that since you are going Heel, we need a music change.  
>Nero: What's wrong with my music?<br>HHH: Like I said, from Babyface standards, nothing is wrong with Rage Against The Machine.  
>McMahon: We have seven bands that are willing to play a theme for you. *lays down seven themes*<p>

1) I Will Not Bow-Breaking Benjamin  
>2) Murdered Love-P.O.D.<br>3) This Time It's Different-Evans Blue  
>4) Today-Digital Summer<br>5) Enemy-12 Stones  
>6) Been To Hell-Hollywood Undead<br>7) Evil Ways-Blues Saraceno

McMahon: Or you could use our music producer, CFO$.  
>Nero: God, no...but these are too good.<br>HHH: What are you thinking?  
>Nero: I narrowed down to two themes...my pick is number two.<br>McMahon: That settles it, welcome to Raw, rookie.

(Monday Night Raw, earlier off-screen)  
>Kofi Kingston: So Cena, what do you think about the new kid coming in?<br>John Cena: Honestly, I don't think that I will be impressed by this guy.  
>Kofi: Come on John, give him a chance.<p>

(Meanwhile)  
>Alicia Fox: I heard there is a new guy coming in, what do you think, Paige?<br>Paige: I seen him in action, he's really good.  
>Natalya: I heard he kicked a competitor so hard, he was out for a week.<br>Alicia: You don't really think he did that, do you?  
>Brie Bella: She knows who it was.<br>Paige: Who was it?  
>Brie: Tyson Kidd.<br>All: *laughs*

(Meanwhile...)  
>Dean Ambrose: Hey Roman, You heard about the new pipsqueak coming in today?<br>Roman Reigns: *chuckles* Yeah, but we should not take him lightly.  
>Dean: Please...he's only what...a buck eighty? I can toss him easily in my sleep.<br>Both: *chuckles*

(In a locker room)  
>AJ Lee: I don't know about this guy, Phil...<br>Phil Brooks: Relax, April. I taught Shawn everything I know. He'll be champion in a month. Trust me.  
>AJ: *smiles* I do, and after Raw, I'll head straight to Chicago to see you. Got to go, I love you.<br>Phil: I love you too honey, bye.  
>AJ: Bye. *hangs up phone*<p>

(Ten minutes later, Ford Mustang comes in)

Nero: (Finally, I'm here.) *engine stops* (Now I just need to get to the locker room so I can stretch...)  
>Voice: Hey!<br>Nero: (Damn...)  
>Kofi: Hey man, I heard a lot about you, man. Your moves are sick! I'm Kofi Kingston.<br>Nero: I know, I'm Shawn, aka Nero. No disrespect Kofi, but I need to hurry up and get to my locker, I'm already late here.  
>Kofi: Oh okay, well join us for lunch, whenever you are ready.<br>Nero: Okay. *walks*

(Nero's locker room)  
>Nero: (Finally...) *knocks* (Now what?) Who is it?<br>HHH: It's Hunter. *opens door* Hey, what are you doing man? Everybody is eating.  
>Nero: Listen Hunter, I need to...<br>HHH: Come on man, do it later, we got 5 hours until Raw!

(Diner Area)  
>Nero: (Great, they are all staring at me...)<br>HHH: Go get something to eat.  
>Nero: Fine. *walks to the caterer* Can I have Alfredo &amp; Baked Chicken, please?<br>Caterer: Some day, huh?  
>Nero: You don't know the half of it.<br>Voice: It will only get better from here... *Nero turns around*  
>Paige: ...but then again, it can get worse.<br>Nero: Why not flip a coin to see? Then again it's not your fate.  
>Paige: I'm Paige. *offers hand*<br>Nero: I've seen you around. *shakes hand* I'm Shawn, but call me Nero.  
>Paige: Maybe we can hang sometime.<br>Nero: Yeah, I guess.  
>*Paige walks away*<br>Caterer: Dude, you should go for it.  
>Nero: Just give me my food.<br>Caterer: Here, have a good day.  
>Nero: Thanks. *walks to find a seat*<p>

Miz: Hey, Damien...  
>Damien Sandow: Yeah?<br>Miz: You see the new guy? *snickering*  
>Damien: Yeah.<br>Miz: Watch this... *puts his foot out, trips Nero*  
>Nero: Damnit! *drops food*<br>Miz: Looks like someone has some butterfingers!  
>Nero: My fingers does seem to be a little off... *gets up* ...you should take a look at them. *slaps Miz hard*<br>Security: Quick, separate them!  
>Miz: You're dead, shorty!<br>Nero: I'll be glad to whip your ass!  
>HHH: Hey, this is not going to go down like this! Miz, get in my damn office! Security, take Shawn to his locker room!<p>

(Nero's locker room)  
>Nero: Damn this day sucks! *knocks* What?!<br>Paige: It's Paige, open up!  
>Nero: *opens door* Listen Paige, I'm not...<br>Paige: Relax, I just wanted to bring you some more food.  
>Nero: Thanks.<br>Paige: No problem. Have fun in your first match. *smiles, walks away*

(Raw Intro, Let The Sparks Fly-TFK)  
>*Pyrotechnics*<br>Michael Cole: Welcome to the longest running weekly episodic television show in history! This is Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole, along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler.  
>Jerry: We have two legendary matches on tap tonight! Seth Rollins goes against the Samoan Superman, Roman Reigns in our main event!<br>JBL: Don't forget that Hideo Itami will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Mark Henry!  
>Michael: What's also important is that the youngest NXT Champion in history, Nero will debut tonight, he will be taking on one half of the Tag Team Champions, Justin Gabriel.<br>Jerry: I've been watching him night in and night out in NXT, and he is so innovative!

(Nero's locker room, offscreen)  
>Nero: Really? Out of all things I need...<br>Batista: Hey Nero, you're about to start soon.  
>Nero: Huh? Oh, hey Dave.<br>Batista: What are you looking for bro?  
>Nero: Well, I think that some bastard stole my shoes...I think it was Miz.<br>Batista: *chuckles* I'm destroying him next.  
>Nero: Make sure that you give him a hard spear for me.<br>Batista: Okay, what type of shoes are missing?  
>Nero: Converse.<br>Batista: Well I have some Jordans that would probably fit, just go to my locker.  
>Nero: Thanks, I just need to put something under my kickpads.<p>

(30 mins later, Raw Arena)  
>Michael: It's now time for the debut of Nero and he goes one on one with Justin Gabriel!<br>JBL: This is gonna be fun!

(Fear Nothing plays)  
>Lillian Garcia: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Capetown, South Africa, weighing in at 210lbs, he is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Justin Gabriel!<br>Michael Cole: Justin Gabriel makes his way to the ring, set to take on the debuting Nero.  
>Jerry: Justin Gabriel said earlier that he is offended because he should be the only wolf in the WWE! Talk about that being personal!<br>JBL: We are gonna see many styles in this match, I love it!  
>(Fear Nothing fades, silence)<br>Jerry: This...is gonna be awesome.

*audience chants: Let's go Nero!*  
>(Blue pyro explodes, Murdered Love-P.O.D. plays)<br>Lillian: ...and making his debut, from The Underground, weighing in at 179lbs...Nero!  
>Jerry: There he is!<br>Michael: Ladies and Gentlemen, he is the man with many styles! A Muay Thai/Kickboxing background, a submission specialist, a lucha libre high flyer, and a technical wrestler, mixed into one!  
>JBL: They called him the most dangerous and unpredictable wrestler on the planet, because simply, he will break you!<p>

(Orlando, Florida)  
>Bayley: Hey guys, Nero is on TV!<br>Corey: This dude is a psycho.  
>Sami: Tell me about it...that's why he is unique.<p>

(Raw Arena, Murdered Love fades)  
>Michael: So we are set to go one on one here on Monday Night Raw, this is debut time. The one on your right is Tag Team Champ, Justin Gabriel, the one with the Wolf Logo shorts, KneeKickpads, MMA gloves and Luchador Wolf mask is newest superstar, Nero.  
>Jerry: Look, he's is starting off with his Muay Thai stance, he's looking to kick a head off!<br>JBL: *bell rings* Here we go and, whoa! He almost took his head off with that foot!  
>Jerry: Justin was lucky he moved!<br>Michael: So they are going to start again, this time with a test of strength and of course Nero gives up some weight, he only weighs 179lbs. And Justin gives a kick to the mid section, Justin runs the ropes and Nero flies with a lariat!  
>JBL: Almost took him out of those boots! What a flying clothesline!<br>Jerry: Hooks the leg and gets a two count.  
>Michael: Justin is fighting back and gives a kick, but Nero blocks it and traps Justin Gabriel in a legbar! Justin kicks him in the face, goes up to the top rope for the 450 splash and he misses. Nero grabs his arm and twists into an arm drag! Nero runs and gives him a knee to the face!<br>JBL: This guys is unpredictable, and he is going for a corkscrew moonsault!  
>Jerry: Ahhhh! He hit it. Nero for the cover, and Justin gets up.<br>Nero goes for the spinning back kick, misses, Justin goes for a kick and Nero dodges!  
>JBL: This is fun! Nero has the back of the head and the reverse spinning neckbreaker!<br>Michael: He calls it the SCA! Second City Anihilator! Goes for the pin! (1, 2, 3!) Nero wins his debut!  
>Lillian: Here is your winner...Nero!<br>JBL: That is a statement! Look Justin Gabriel is showing respect.  
>Justin: You were the better man today. *offers hand*<br>Nero: Thanks. *extends hand, but drops down for low blow*  
>Michael: Wait a minute?! Nero just gave Justin Gabriel a low blow!<br>Jerry: Why would he do that?!  
>Michael: Now he is locking Gabriel in his submission combination, The Bad Intention!<br>JBL: He really wants to make a statement...he is not letting go of that hold.  
>Michael: He needs to let go of that hold, Gabriel has passed out, finally he does.<br>Jerry: He already made a statement by winning that incredible match, and he wants to top it off with this?  
>(Murdered Love plays)<br>Michael: Guys, what is going on?  
>JBL: I don't know...<p>

(After Raw, offscreen)  
>Batista: Great job, Shawn.<br>Nero: Thanks Dave.  
>Kofi: Dude, I want to go against you next!<br>Nero: I'll set it up next week. *walks off* Later.  
>HHH: You did good for your first night, kid. Remember that the challenges will only get harder, you'll get some promo time next week, before you go against Kingston.<br>Nero: Okay.  
>HHH: Keep up the good work. *walks off*<p>

Nero: (Now to get into my-)  
>Paige: Nice car...<br>Nero: Thanks, what are you driving?  
>Paige: See that black muscle over there? That's what I'm driving. Where are you going?<br>Nero: I'm going out to eat.  
>Paige: Without me, Binion?<br>Nero: I'll tell you what...you beat me to Detroit with that thing you call a car, I'll buy you something to eat.  
>Paige: *laughs* ...and if you win?<br>Nero: Nothing, you just starve.  
>Paige: Cheeky bastard...deal.<br>Nero: *engine starts* You're wasting time. *drives off*  
>Paige: Hey, wait! *smiles* Oh, it's on Nero Okami.<p>

A/N: Readers, this is a new beginning for Nero. If I didn't choose your theme song, I apologize, they were all too good, so overall I had a difficult time in choosing. Also the conflict between Nero and Paige was vey unintentional, but it's done and I'm decided not to change it. I think it is cool also considering the fact that they are around the same age. Looking for positive and negative feedback, so read and review.


	3. Make A Statement

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I thank you guys for the reviews, this is the single coolest thing I've ever done. Being able to make this fanfiction is something I anticipated for a long time. I received two questions, I was asked if Nero would have an enemy, yes he will, but he's still getting adjusted to the main roster, so other than his off-screen encounter with the Miz, it's still a little soon. I was also asked who is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, that we will find out in time. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

P.S. Nero is brought onto Raw as a heel, (bad guy) that's why he gave Justin Gabriel a low blow.

Year 2, week 5: Make A Statement

(Monday Afternoon; Detroit, Michigan. Offscreen)  
>*Ford Mustang engine stops*<br>Paige: Took you long enough, That Silver Mustang is a donkey.  
>Nero: I know you cheated.<br>Paige: I did not!  
>Nero: *chuckles* While I was eating, you drained my gas out of the car.<br>Paige: *laughs* I didn't do it!  
>Nero: Who did it?<br>Paige: Don't know... *smiles* You're just upset that I won. Now then, I want to go to a fancy restaurant and eat my pasta, after Raw tonight.  
>Nero: I should take you to McDonald's for cheating...<br>Paige: Hey!  
>Nero: *smiles* ...but no matter if you cheated or not, I take my loss like a man. Where do you...<br>Voice: Hey!  
>Nero: *turns around* (Great...) What do you want, Miz?<br>Miz: I've been put on the shelf, and it's all your fault!  
>Nero: Not my fault that Batista beat that ass.<br>Miz: Yes it is! Before he broke my ribs with that spear...he said that, "this is for the new guy..."  
>Nero: ...nice of him to bring it up huh? I'll make sure to thank him...<br>Miz: Shut up! This isn't over... *storms off*  
>Paige: Did you really sick Dave on Mike?<br>Nero: He stole my stuff...didn't know Dave would break his ribs, I just told him to give him a spear for me.  
>Paige: Wow...you're something else, Nero.<br>Nero: *shrugs* What can I say? Payback is a bitch.

(Raw Arena: 5:00pm, Nero's Locker Room)  
>Stephanie McMahon: *knocks* Nero, are you in there?<br>Nero: Yeah, I'm here. Come in!  
>Stephanie: It's nice to finally meet you. I heard about your debut as a bad guy, I'm really impressed.<br>Nero: I still need some work.  
>Stephanie: You just need to show the people why they should hate you. Give them something unexpected. Your promo time is at 8:00pm.<br>Nero: Thanks.  
>Stephanie: Have fun. *leaves*<p>

(Raw Intro, Let The Sparks Fly-TFK)  
>*pyro*<br>Michael: Welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler!  
>JBL: Tonight, we will hear from the 2015 Hall of Fame candidate, John Cena, and how he feels about being an inductee!<br>Jerry: Don't forget that the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose will team up With Roman Reigns to finally end their grudge with Seth Rollins, along with Kane in our main event! Also, Intercontinental Champion, Hideo Itami will go one on one with Bo Dallas!  
>Michael: Also I, along with everyone else want to know why? Why did new WWE superstar, Nero attack Justin Gabriel after an incredible match? First, he gave him a low blow, then he locked him into his submission, The Bad Intention.<br>JBL: From what has been updated, Justin Gabriel suffered a bone fracture in his arm and a concussion. He will be out for 4 months.  
>Michael: I will interview Nero later on tonight.<p>

(Raw, off-screen, 7:55pm backstage)  
>Batista: Ready to go out there, rookie?<br>Nero: Yep.  
>Batista: Are you nervous?<br>Nero: Yep.  
>Batista: You don't seem nervous.<br>Nero: Nope.

(Ring, 8:00pm, on-air)  
>Michael: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Throughout the entire week, there has been the talk of one man, that has been anticipated to make an impact here in the WWE in more ways than one. Detroit Michigan, I give you my guest tonight, Nero.<br>(Murdered Love-P.O.D.) *audience boos*  
>JBL: The man from The Underground, is making his way to the ring.<br>Jerry: I want to hear his explanation, it's not like him, to do what he did!  
>Michael: Have a seat please.<br>Nero: Thanks. Michael: Let's start off by saying that you had an impressive debut last week on Raw.  
>Nero: Of course I did, it was a life changing win for me and I am now on the map, to become the greatest wrestler of all time, not superstar, that's what everybody wants to be. Not me.<br>Michael: What everybody wants to know is-  
>Nero: What they want to know is why, huh? Why did I attack Justin Gabriel last week? Let me tell you something, I am not here to make friends with you, or any of these people here, *audience boos* That's not what I do! *stands up* I'm here to win...I'm here to win championships, I'm here to be the best! I don't need anybody anymore, it's all about me. That's something you narrow minded people will never understand. Playing nice with you people will get me absolutely nowhere.<br>(S.O.S. plays)  
>Kofi: Are you serious right now? You're just going to turn your back on the people that cheer you? You're going to be a disgrace to wrestling everywhere!<br>Nero: Hell no! I'm going to be the greatest thing since CM Punk!  
>Kofi: Don't you dare say his name!<br>Nero: Come in here and make me shut up! Referee: Ring the bell! *bell rings*

Michael: He we go in this contest, and oh my God, Nero caught Kingston in the side of the head!  
>JBL: He is not here to make friends, I respect that out of Nero!<br>Jerry: You may respect that, but I don't. Nero is an entirely different person.  
>Michael: Kofi is trying to fight back, and Nero just catches Kofi with an elbow. He picks him, sets Kofi for the DDT. Nero hits it and now he locks him in the Bad Intention submission hold, (Koji Clutch and Reverse Kimura simultaneously) Will Kofi tap out? *Kofi taps* ...and Nero makes quick work of Kofi. *bell rings*<br>Lillian: Here is your winner...Nero!  
>JBL: Another dominating win by Nero, and I don't think he's done. Picks Kofi up and hits him with the SCA!<br>Michael: Wait a minute, Nero is getting a table!  
>Jerry: Come on, that's enough, Nero! Stop it!<br>Michael: He's not going to stop! Nero, don't do it, no! *table crash* The SCA through the table!  
>(Murdered Love plays)<br>JBL: This is the Nero we have to get use to now! *Nero walks away to backstage*

(Backstage, off-screen)  
>Daniel Bryan: Dude, that was awesome! You're getting adjusted well on Raw.<br>Nero: Thanks Daniel, I'm not finished yet.  
>Daniel: You're not? What are you going to do next?<br>Nero: Something that would really piss people off...

(Raw Arena, 9:30pm)  
>Michael: Hideo Itami (KENTA) is closing in on the victory on Bo Dallas, and...wait a minute?! Nero spears Hideo Itami in the ring! *bell rings, audience boos*<br>Jerry: Why is he doing this, hasn't he done enough damage earlier tonight?!  
>JBL: Obviously not.<br>Michael: Now he hits the Second City Anihilator on the Intercontinental Champion! He makes it known that he wants a championship!

(After Raw, offscreen)  
>Nero: (That was successful, now that I have everything, it's time to go to San Diego. Umm...why is there a hall of superstars and divas outside my locker room?)<br>*Superstars and Divas clapping*  
>Nero: Guys, what is this? *John Cena walks up to Nero*<br>John: What's your name, kid?  
>Nero: I'm Nero Okami.<br>John: How old are you?  
>Nero: 21. (Why is this important?)<br>John *offers hand* You have incredible potential, kid. I give you that.  
>Nero: *shakes hand* You're going to give me more than that when I get through with the company. *everyone cheers and claps* Later.<p>

(Parking lot, offscreen)  
>Nero: Now to...<br>*So Beautiful, So Evil-Digital Summer plays, Nero turns around*  
>Paige: Do you like my new theme? Since I am going heel (bad girl) again, might as well.<br>Nero: I happen to be a fan of Digital Summer as well, *smiles* Are we finished here, Saraya?  
>Paige: Not yet, Shawn...have you forgotten that I beat you to Detroit? I still want something to eat. I decided that I want fish and chips.<br>Nero: Fine, since you cheated to win, I still accept my loss. I know a couple of pubs around here that serve that food.  
>Paige: I thought you were Straight Edge.<br>Nero: I am, but I have friends who aren't, and they pretty much drag me around bars.  
>Paige: *chuckles* Alright then, Nattie, can you take my car to the hotel, please?<br>Natalya: Of course, *smiles* Have fun you two. *drives off*  
>Paige: Well Shawn, how about you show me a good time? *gets in Mustang*<br>Nero: Something tells me that this is not going to end well...oh well.

A/N: There will be a small bonus chapter, that is all about Nero and Paige that will take a slight detour from the action. Keep reading and review please.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Her Name is Saraya

Rise of the Wolf

Bonus Chapter: Her Name is Saraya

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm going to answer some questions from them. I was asked if Nero would be on a team, or keep going solo. Yeah, eventually he will either join a makeshift team or a large stable, like The Authority or Evolution, only time will tell. I was also given a great idea on how the WWE World Heavyweight Championship should be represented, if it leads to it, great, because I am improvising the story as I go along. Now enjoy the bonus chapter.

P.S. - Paige and Nero will team up soon in a match.

(The Old Shilallegh: Detroit, Michigan, 10:30pm)  
>Paige: Wow, this is a nice little place, Nero. Different from the pubs in Norwich.<br>Nero: I'm assuming that you would be surprised by nicer pubs than this?  
>Paige: *smiles* Whatever the case may be, I'm just glad that you are finally living up to your word, because I beat you.<br>Nero: I'm not about to start with you again. Have a seat.  
>Paige: *laughs* Okay. *Bartender comes up*<br>Morty: Hey, Shawn, it's nice to see you again!  
>Nero: Hey Morty, how's business?<br>Morty: It's okay, it's usually better when your drunk friends are here. Who's your lady friend?  
>Nero: This is my new friend, and co-worker.<br>Morty: Isn't your name Paige?  
>Paige: Actually-<br>Nero: ...her name is Saraya. Paige is just a stage name. *Paige turns around and smiles*  
>Morty: Saraya...that's a beautiful name. Shawn, you are a very lucky man to have her.<br>Nero: Morty...I lost a bet.  
>Morty: *laughs* Well you should be grateful you lost. *Paige laughs* What can I get you guys?<br>Paige: Fish and Chips, please?  
>Morty: Anything to drink?<br>Paige: Bourbon?  
>Morty: Excellent miss, and for you, Shawn?<br>Nero: The usual.  
>Morty: Boneless chicken and lemonade.<br>Nero: No Hard Lemonade, Morty. I'm not playing.  
>Morty: *chuckles* Okay, okay. Uh-oh, I think there are some girls that are checking you out, Shawn.<br>Nero: I don't care. I'm with Saraya right now.  
>Girl: Oh my God it's Nero, I am a fan of yours!<br>Nero: I'm...ecstatic. (Why, the dumb girls always talk to me?)  
>Girl: Can I buy you a drink? *Paige scoffs in jealousy*<br>Nero: You pretty much f#/*ed up. For two reasons. One, if you were a real fan, you would know that I don't drink alcohol. Two, don't you see me with somebody else right now?  
>Paige: Yeah, so lay off, you bimbo. *girl storms off*<br>Both: *laughs*  
>Morty: Here's your food, and I saw what you did, Shawn. You're a true gentleman. *walks away*<br>Nero: Thanks. So Saraya, how was life growing up in Norwich?  
>Paige: It was good, everyone works hard to get what they can and deserve.<br>Nero: I respect that. I'm more of a DIY person myself.  
>Paige: *scoffs* Is that why many Chicagoans are so proud?<br>Nero: Yes. *guy comes and interrupts Nero*  
>Guy: Hi, you're Paige right? Can I buy you a drink, and then maybe we can have a conversation?<br>Paige: Not interested.  
>Guy: Come on, don't be like that. I just want to know you.<br>Paige: Well I don't want to know you.  
>Guy: Just give me a chance.<br>Nero: Hey, pinhead, the lady is not interested, go home.  
>Guy: Or what, you gonna stop me?<br>Nero: I'm going to break your arm if you touch her again.  
>Paige: Don't worry, Shawn, I got this. *looks at guy* You pissed me off because you obviously irritated my boyfriend! *hooks the guy and gives him Rampaige* Let's continue eating, shall we?<br>Nero: Ummmm...yeah, sure.

(25 minutes later)  
>Nero: Thanks, Morty. How much?<br>Morty: It's on the house.  
>Nero: Oh, okay here's a tip. *hands over $100 bill*<br>Morty: Thanks!  
>Nero: Hey Saraya, is he still on the ground?<br>Paige: Out like a light.  
>Nero: Oh, okay. *tosses crumpled $1 bill at guy* Let's go.<p>

(Hilton, 11:15pm)  
>Paige: Thanks, I had a good time...you're like the only guy that calls me by my real name. Every co-worker just automatically assume that it is Paige.<br>Nero: No problem. Why did you call me your boyfriend?  
>Paige: *smiles* I don't know, maybe it's to get the guy off my back...maybe it was to psych you out. You'll never know. *kisses Nero on the cheek* See you at San Diego. *gets out of car*<br>Nero: (She plays a good mind game, what can I say? Crazy chicks, are better than dumb ones.) *drives off* 

A/N: *laughs* I laugh because again, the whole interest between Shawn (Nero) and Saraya (Paige) was totally accidental. Yet, it works so well. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and see you in San Diego, California.


	5. Everything Evolves

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I would've gotten this chapter out sooner, but like an idiot, I accidentally deleted my chapter and my work was gone. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and questions, let me answer them. I was asked if Bo Dallas is in the story, he is, but not a major part. Also I was asked if Nero and Paige are a couple...not yet, let it play out first. Last question was that is the streak DOA in the story, this is a fast forward in the future, so yes, Deadman and Bo Dallas's streaks are dead. The Undertaker will make a couple of appearances before getting inducted into the Hall of Fame. Enjoy the chapter.

Year 2, Week 6: Everything Evolves

(Raw Arena, Nero's Locker Room, offscreen)  
>4:00pm<br>Nero: (Almost done stretching...) *knocks* (Now what?) Come in!  
>Randy: Hey, I'm Randall, but call me Randy. You must be Nero.<br>Nero: Yeah, I am. What's up?  
>Randy: I know that you are still having trouble with being heel. I'm also in a bind, see we are reforming Evolution and we need a fourth member, I know a way to help us both out.<br>Nero: What do you have in mind?

(6:00pm, offscreen)  
>Nero: *walks* Oh, hey Saraya.<br>Paige: Hey, Shawn. *kiss on cheek*  
>Nero: Why do you do this?<br>Paige: Doing what? *puts hand on hips*  
>Nero: Nevermind. Who is your opponent?<br>Paige: Brie Bella for the Divas Championship. You?  
>Nero: Nothing yet, but there's Hunter, I'll talk to him. See you later, Saraya. *kisses forehead, walks* Is everything set up, Hunter?<br>Hunter: Yeah, the plan is together.  
>Nero: Great.<p>

(Monday Night Raw, on-air)  
>Michael: Hideo Itami beats Bo Dallas in one on one competition and...wait a minute, Batista speared Hideo!<br>Jerry: What?! Also Randy Orton is out here, no! Batista Bomb into a RKO!  
>(Line In the Sand plays)<br>Hunter: Hideo, you still have one more match, you defend the Intercontinental Championship against the fourth member of Evolution...  
>(Blue Pyro, Murdered Love plays)<br>Michael: Oh my God, no! Nero is the fourth member of Evolution!  
>Lillian: From The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, Nero!<br>JBL: Nero is just running to the ring!  
>Batista: RING THE BELL BEFORE I HURT YOU! *bell rings*<br>Jerry: Nero, with a smile on his face, is picking up Hideo...and hits the SCA!  
>Michael: Damnit, no! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*<br>(Murdered Love plays)  
>Lillian: Here is your winner, and the new Intercontinental Champion...Nero!<br>Michael: This is a travesty!  
>Nero: Believe in Evolution! *raises championship belt, audience boos)<p>

(Backstage, offscreen)  
>Nero: (Finally, I'm able to make a dent in the company)<br>Paige: So that was your game? *Nero turns around* Is that how you are going to win all of your titles? *smiles*  
>Nero: No, honestly this was unexpected.<br>Paige: I know... *walks* but let me show you how a bad girl wins a championship. *kisses Nero*  
>(So Beautiful, So Evil-Digital Summer)<br>Nero: Good luck.  
>Paige: Like you, Mr. Binion, I don't believe in luck.<p>

(Later, after Raw)  
>Paige Took you long enough to win a title, I was expecting one week not three.<br>Nero: Get off my back about it, takes time.  
>Paige: That's not me on your back... *jumps on Nero* This is me on your back.<br>Nero: Get off me, Saraya.  
>Paige: No, you're mine now! Get that through your little mask! *smiles*<br>Nero: You don't mean that...  
>Paige: Of course I do...you're the coolest person I know...<br>Nero: Is that why you got jealous when that groupie tried to roofie me back in Detroit?  
>Paige: I was not jealous! I look better than her, Shawn.<br>Nero: That's true...you know you are still on my back, Saraya?  
>Paige: Yeah, I know...<br>Nero: You sure you want to deal with me? I can be difficult to handle.  
>Paige: Well...<br>Batista: I hope I'm not interrupting anything guys.  
>Nero: Saraya and I were just talking. *puts Paige down*<br>Batista: I thought her real name was Paige...anyway, Randy and I won the Tag Team Championships, and we are going out to celebrate, come with us.  
>Nero: Clubs aren't really my scene, besides, Saraya's car is in the shop, so I am taking her to the hotel.<br>Randy: Fine, but you are going to miss one hell of a party. *Batista and Randy leaves*  
>Paige: why don't you come to my room and watch a movie? I'm watching Twilight for the first time.<br>Nero: What kind of personal hell are you trying to put upon me, Divas Champion?

(Nightclub, VIP lounge)  
>Randy: whats up with Shawn in that Paige girl? *turns to ladies* Ladies, calm down.<br>Batista: I'm pretty sure he is celebrating in is own right. *chuckles*  
>Hunter: Whatever the case, we should toast our new member in his honor, to Nero!<br>Club: To Nero!

(San Diego hotel)  
>Paige Oh god, this movie is awful! Turn it off!<br>Nero: Told you, yet you didn't want to listen *turns off* but I think we should do something else.  
>Paige: Maybe we should do arts &amp; crafts, Nero!<br>Nero: Umm...  
>Paige: I'm kidding dork, come here. *kisses Nero for a long time*<br>Nero: I honestly was thinking of arts & crafts, but this is way better.  
>Paige: Spend the night...<br>Nero: I think...  
>Natalya: *door opens* Oh, I'm sorry guys! *leaves*<br>Nero: I better get going...  
>Paige: At least let me kick your ass in Tekken 6. *laughs*<br>Nero: Just for that, I'm using King.  
>Paige: *frowns* Oh, I hate him!<br>Nero: *smiles* I love you.  
>Paige: Shut up.<p>

A/N: Looks like Nero and Paige are a couple now, a pretty unconventional way for it to happen, but then again, I never go with the flow. Expect a longer chapter in the future, and Nero's rise to the top is going to speed up dramatically. Thank you, and keep reading and review.

P.S. If you don't know the song, So Beautiful, So Evil by Digital Summer, please go take a listen. I think the theme fits really well with Paige with her bad girl attitude, plus she is fine as hell. ;)


	6. The Fourth Fist

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: The support that the people are giving me for this story is amazing. Continue to help Nero become dominant in the future. Q & A time. From the reviews, I was asked if Nero will turn back into a face, yes, but it's too soon to think about that. I was also asked if The Shield are together, since the story is a little fast forward, no, but there will be a special surprise later in the story. Last question is will Nero and Triple H have a combined finisher like Orton and Batista, of course, but it was difficult to come up with, but I got one and you will see it in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy.

Year 2, Week 7: The Fourth Fist

(Raw Arena, 3:00pm, parking lot. St. Louis)  
>Nero: *Ford Mustang pulls in, engine stops and gets out*<br>John Cena: What kind of horsepower you got in there?  
>Nero: It came with 100 horsepower, I had it installed up to 850.<br>John Cena: Quite a machine you got, of course it won't out race any of my cars.  
>Nero: Of course it will. *walks away*<p>

(Nero's Locker Room)  
>Nero: (Great, why do I have to put on a suit? I'm not like any other Evolution members...) *door knocks* Who is it?<br>Hunter: It's Paul, open up.  
>Nero: Come in.<br>Hunter: Hey man, nice suit!  
>Nero: Thanks, I feel all corporate and shit. It's weird as hell.<br>Hunter: It's not that bad.  
>Nero: *chuckles* The COO saying it isn't that bad, means that it is that bad.<br>Hunter: Just give it a chance.  
>Nero: Okay, but I'm not wearing the dress shoes.<br>Hunter: I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with you and Paige?  
>Nero: She's a cool person.<br>Hunter: I would think it would be more than that. Are you two together?  
>Nero: Yes.<br>Hunter: Congrats bro, but make sure you manage your relationship with your career. Also, Evolution got some promo time tonight, just let me do the talking. I want to boast about our new member of Evolution.

(Divas Locker Room)  
>Natalya: Hey Saraya, tell me about that Nero guy. What's his personality like?<br>Paige: Why do you want to know, Nattie?  
>Natalya: I just want to know what you are getting into.<br>Paige: His name is Shawn, he likes to draw and skateboard, he loves martial arts, anime and Chicago sports teams. He has a calm, yet brutally honest personality. He is also a Straight Edge rocker.  
>Natalya: He seems like an interesting person, does he really care about you?<br>Paige: Yeah he does, and I know it sounds cheesy from me, but I care about him too.  
>Natalya: Awwww, that's sweet.<p>

(Raw Intro, Let The Sparks Fly)  
>*pyrotechnics*<br>Michael Cole: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw!  
>(Line In the Sand plays)<br>Lillian: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome The WWE Tag Team Champions,Randy Orton & Batista, The Intercontinental Champion, Nero and The Game, Triple H...Evolution!  
>Michael: Here comes the newly reformed Evolution, with the new Intercontinental Champion, and the new member of Evolution, Nero.<br>Jerry: In the most unlikely of ways, Nero has made a statement saying that he is here to stay.  
>JBL: What can be a better way to play hardball than to join Evolution? I love it!<br>Jerry: Yeah, whatever.  
>Hunter: You thought that Evolution would perish...you people are sadly mistaken. *audience boos* Evolution will never die...we are stronger than ever! The Animal, Batista...6 ft 5, 278lbs of muscle and hatred! Randy Orton, the 12x WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the man with every gift that has been passed down to him! You got The Game, The King of Kings, The Cerebral Assassin, and the sadistic ass-kicker! *smiles* and...our newest member. The Intercontinental Champion, Nero! The most complete fighter in the WWE! Muay ThaiKickboxing, Lucha Libre high flyer, one of the most brutal submissionists in this company, Greco Roman Wrestling, and a technical craftsman rolled into one! *audience boos* 180lbs of pure badassery! We are better than ever, so...  
>(Tokiwakita plays, audience cheering)<br>Michael: Here comes the former Intercontinental Champion, Hideo Itami! King, you know that he wants revenge against Nero.  
>Jerry: You're damn right, Cole!<br>JBL: This is gonna be awesome!  
>Hideo: Nero Okami, you took my championship, you are not an honorable man! I want it back, you coward!<br>Nero: *grabs microphone, and whispers to Hunter* Sorry Hunter, but I have to say something... *to Hideo Itami* You want my championship so bad, fight me at WWE TLC this Sunday, I'll gladly take you on.  
>Hunter: That seems to be a great idea! Nero will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Hideo Itami... *audience cheering*<br>Nero: ...in a Hardcore match! *crowd goes ecstatic* Shut up, I don't give a damn about what you people want. *audience boos*  
>Hideo: I will end your championship reign. Nero Okami! *Tokiwakita plays*<br>Michael: So Nero will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Hideo Itami in a Hardcore match!  
>JBL: The rookie will have his first title defense in a Hardcore match! This kid is crazy!<br>Jerry: ...but Hideo Itami will team with John Cena to go against Triple H and the new Intercontinental Champion tonight on Raw!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
>Paige: A HARDCORE MATCH?! YOU WANT TO HAVE A HARDCORE MATCH?!<br>Nero: Saraya, I panicked...  
>Paige: YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!<br>Nero: Saraya, calm down...I'm sorry, but what am I suppose to do? Let Hideo...  
>Paige: Keep your mouth shut!<br>Nero: Listen...I will be fine, I've done no disqualification matches before.  
>Paige: ...but nothing like that...<br>Nero: Do you really think that I wasn't going into the match with a plan? Saraya... *kisses Paige* ...you know me better than that. Plus, do you think that I would be here if it wasn't for my mentor training me for the punishment?  
>Paige: Shawn...<br>Nero: Trust me, I'll be in one piece.  
>Paige: Okay...but if you get seriously injured, I'm ripping your head off. *walks away*<br>Nero: (Breaking fourth wall) Readers, this is why I love her...

(Nero's Locker Room, On-screen)  
>Hunter: *walks up, Nero stands* Hardcore match, huh?<br>Nero: ...yeah...  
>Hunter: You're crazy, kid. That's why you are a part of Evolution. *audience boos*<p>

(Raw, On-Air, 9:45pm)  
>(Tokiwakita plays)<br>Lillian Garcia: The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Tokyo Japan weighing in at 179lbs, Hideo Itami!  
>(Tokiwakita fades, My Time Is Now plays)<br>Lillian: ...and his partner, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighing in at 251lbs...John Cena!  
>Michael: Here comes the team of Hideo Itami and John Cena, and they are not wasting any time getting to the ring.<br>Jerry: The Champ is here!  
>JBL: Yeah, but will John Cena and Hideo Itami get along? They have to face a strong unit in Evolution.<br>Michael: Yeah, I agree.  
>(My Time Is Now fades, Line In The Sand plays)<br>Lillian: ...and their opponents, in a combined weight of 435lbs, the new Intercontinental Champion, Nero, and Triple H...Evolution!  
>JBL: Now this is a strong unit!<br>Jerry: Unlike Cena and Itami, they are basking in this hatred from the fans!  
>Michael: They don't care, Jerry.<br>JBL: Why should they? You heard what Nero said, he is not here to make friends, he is simply here to be the best! I respect that, why don't you?!  
>Michael: How Nero won the Intercontinental Championship is nothing to respect!<br>JBL: Oh, whatever you crybaby!  
>*Line In The Sand fades*<br>Michael: So we are set for this tag team match and it's going to be Nero starting off against the veteran, John Cena. Start off with a test of strength and Cena shoves Nero back as if he was bullying the man! Cena is smiling at Nero. Nero walks up to Cena and slaps him in the face! Cena doesn't like that, one bit.  
>JBL: Learn to take the Intercontinental Champion seriously!<br>Jerry: As much as I hate to admit it, JBL is right, Nero may be the new guy and he may be smaller, but he is very dangerous.  
>JBL: What Hunter said is true, the most complete fighter in the WWE.<br>Michael: Cena hits a hip toss, goes after another one and whoa! Cena barely dodges Nero's roundhouse! Cena makes a tag to Hideo, and John, these two will meet Sunday!  
>JBL: These two elements will clash at TLC! Nero makes a tag to Triple H! *audience boos*<br>Michael: This match continues live on Monday Night Raw!

(Commercial, backstage offscreen)  
>Randy: Ready Dave?<br>Batista: Let's go out there.

(Raw, On-Air)  
>Michael: Welcome back to Monday Night Raw, and John Cena is in trouble with Triple H utilizing a headlock. He looks at Nero, makes a tag and tells him to slap on a submission!<br>JBL: He gets in the ring and locks on a rare naked choke, John is beginning to fight out of it! Hits Nero with a shoulder block and another one! Runs the ropes and Nero cuts him off with a leg lariat!  
>Jerry: I admit that the rookie is pretty good! Now he is giving him the knees to the gut. Cena blocks and gives him the Attitude Adjustment out of nowhere, goes for the pin, and Triple H breaks it up! Nero and Cena slowly gets their hands out to tag. Triple H and Hideo Itami will continue the match!<br>Michael: Wait a minute! Randy Orton and Batista are coming out to the ring!  
>Nero: *inaudible* Not yet...<br>Michael: It looks like they are going to be at ringside. Cena isn't looking, Hideo is reaching for a tag and Nero catches Cena in the side of John's head and he falls off the apron! Triple H hits a AA spinebuster! Triple is talking to Nero...  
>Jerry: Looks like that whisper means something really dangerous!<br>JBL: Triple H is picking up Hideo for another Spinebuster and...what is Nero doing? Nero goes off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard into Triple H's Spinebuster! Goes for the pin! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings, Line In The Sand plays* ...and they win it!  
>Lillian: Here are your winners...Nero and Triple H, Evolution!<br>Michael: ...and Batista spears Cena into the barricade! Randy Orton slithered in for an RKO to Hideo Itami!  
>Hunter: *inaudible* Get back and let us finish it!<br>Jerry: This can't be good, and Triple H hits the Pedigree!  
>Michael: ...and Nero is not done, and locks in the Bad Intention submission hold!<br>Jerry: Why they can't leave things alone?  
>JBL: It's called making a statement! Nero lets go of the hold, are you happy, King?!<br>Jerry: Yeah, I am!

(After Raw, off-air, offscreen)  
>Nero: (Time to go to Orlando, Florida.)<br>Voice: Hey you! *turns around* Yeah you, new guy!  
>Nero: Apparently that's my name around here...yeah, I know you, you're Tyler Black.<br>Seth Rollins: Also known as Seth Rollins.  
>Nero: What do you need?<br>Seth: If you know what is good for you, you stay away from Evolution, they don't give a damn about you, new guy.  
>Nero: I guess I don't know what is good for me.<br>Seth: Don't say I didn't warn you! *leaves*  
>Nero: (Always the center of attention, are you Nero?) *calls Paige* Hey Saraya...<br>Paige: Hey, Shawn how are you?  
>Nero: I'm good, are you going out with your friends?<br>Paige: How did you know?  
>Nero: Intuition. Well I am headed to Orlando, I'll let you know when I get there.<br>Paige: Wait, are you sure you want to go through with the match?  
>Nero: Of course, trust me on this.<br>Paige: *laughs* Okay I'll see you there. I love you...  
>Nero: Did you just say you love me?<br>Paige: Tell anyone, and I'll break you physically.  
>Nero: Is that a promise? *smiles*<br>Paige: *smiles* I know you are smiling, goodbye.  
>Nero: Okay, I love you too, bye. *hangs up phone* (Okay, now it's time for Orlando...)<p>

A/N: Next chapter is TLC where a definitive WWE World Heavyweight Champion will kick off the Road to Wrestlemania, and the destructive Hardcore Match for the Intercontinental Championship will take place. Also Nero will reunite with an old friend, along with your reviews, take a guess as to who that is. Keep reading and review.


	7. Intercontinental Mayhem

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: The Layout for Wrestlemania is almost set, during the duration, there will be many encounters between Nero and multiple superstars. There will be another bonus chapter soon during the superstars' week in Florida. I also received a suggestion regarding the direction of Nero's career, but it would be better if it took place after Wrestlemania Season. Anyway enjoy the pay per view.

Year 2, Week 8: Intercontinental Mayhem

(Orlando, Florida...offscreen)  
>Nero: *Ford Mustang engine stops* (It's time...to make a mark.)<br>Paige: Car is still a little slow?  
>Nero: It's much faster than yours, I was just cruising around Orlando, it's not like Chicago.<br>Paige: Really? What's Chicago like?  
>Nero: More realistic. Orlando sells dreams...reminds me of California.<br>Paige: *laughs* You're a geek. Want to show me around Chicago? Wrestlemania 32 is going to be there. What are you going to do?  
>Nero: Take you everywhere and go visit an old friend of mine.<br>Paige: Who?  
>Nero: You'll see. For now I need to focus on my match tonight against Hideo...don't worry, I will be fine we can do something afterwards.<br>Paige: Okay then, surprise me. I give you one later. *smiling mischieviously*  
>Nero: Okay I'll see you later, Saraya. (Thank you God, for this crazy chick!) *walks away*<p>

(TLC PPV Arena, 6:00pm. Offscreen, Diner Area)  
>Hunter: Alright everybody, listen up! Wait...where's Nero?<br>Nero: *walks in* I'm here.  
>Hunter: Alright everybody we got a great show to put on! Give it everything you got out there. John Cena and The WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Dean Ambrose, make sure that the TLC match is worth $9.99. The same thing for Nero and Hideo. Alright it's showtime!<p>

(7:00pm On Air, Falls Apart-TFK)  
>WWE Narrator: ...and now WWE Network presents WWE...TLC! *pyrotechnics explode*<br>Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to the PPV event, TLC! I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler!  
>Jerry: It's going to be an incredible night, Cole!<br>JBL: It's going to be a very dangerous night, I can't wait for the mayhem!  
>Michael: Speaking of that, later on tonight, for the Intercontinental Championship, Nero will go against Hideo Itami, in a Hardcore Match, called Intercontinental Championship Mayhem.<br>Jerry: Also, Dean Ambrose will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against John Cena in a TLC match!

(Backstage, offscreen. 8:15pm)  
>Nero: *Training Muay Thai, door knocks* It's open!<br>Referee: Shawn, you're starting in five minutes.  
>Nero: Okay. *walks to entrance curtain*<br>Batista: Hey man, are you ready?  
>Nero: Yep.<br>Batista: You look nervous.  
>Nero: I'll be okay.<br>Batista: Did you puke already?  
>Nero: Twice. (Deadpan tone)<br>Batista: *chuckles* Rookie.

(TLC Arena, On-Air. 8:20pm)  
>*Tokiwakita plays*<br>Lillian Garcia: The following Intercontinental Championship Mayhem is scheduled for one fall introducing first the challenger, from Tokyo Japan weighing in at 179lbs, Hideo Itami!  
>Michael: Oh, man...Hideo Itami is bringing out more weapons for the Intercontinental Championship Mayhem!<br>Jerry: Apparently, this is a match where these two can go above and beyond hardcore!  
>JBL: This is going to explode into something much worse than hardcore!<br>Michael: Hideo Itami is ready... (Tokiwakita fades)  
>*Blue pyro explodes, Murdered Love plays*<br>Lillian: ...and from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion...Nero!  
>Michael: This is the Intercontinental Champion, and he is coming out with twin Kendo sticks on his back!<br>JBL: They are going to destroy each other! I'm going to love this!  
>Jerry: I think that the hatred that these two have will only make things worse.<br>*Murdered Love fades*  
>Michael: So we are set for Intercontinental Championship Mayhem! *referee raises championship belt* Hideo Itami, the challenger, Nero, the champion...both with kendo stick in hand. *bell rings* Here we go and they are coming at each other swinging!<br>Jerry: They are trying to take each other's head off, but missing every shot! Oh, and there is a kick from Hideo Itami, and whacks Nero in the back!  
>JBL: No mercy shall be received in this match! Hideo keeps whacking him with a kendo stick!<br>Michael: Nero blocks him and kicks him square in the face! Now he is setting up a table...and another one!  
>Jerry: It didn't take long to get the match started, didn't it?<br>JBL: It sure didn't, King! I love this!  
>Michael: It looks like Hideo Itami rolled out the ring, Nero tries to grab Hideo, and Hideo hits him with a very large ladder! Now they are both back in the ring and the ladder is in the middle! Both of them are running the ropes and Hideo with the Busaiku Knee!<br>Jerry: He goes for the pin! He only gets a two count! Now Hideo tosses Nero outside the ring, goes for the front dropkick, and Nero hits him with a steel chair!  
>JBL: He is out like a light! Now Nero is ripping apart the steel steps and he is having fun with it!<br>Michael: He grabs Hideo Itami and kicks him in the face and Hideo lands on the steps! Wait a minute...what is he...  
>JBL: The hell is he doing? He's going on the top rope?<br>Jerry: I think that this may be too much.  
>JBL: What the hell are you doing, kid?! Snap out of it! *Nero smiles*<br>Michael: I don't think that he's going to listen, John! I think he's out of control! *Nero points to elbow, leaps off*  
>Jerry: Look out below! *crash* Oh, my God!<br>Michael: Nero was going for an elbow drop while Hideo was on the steps, Hideo moved away and Nero's back caught the steel! *audience cheering loudly*  
>JBL: This kid isn't human!<br>Michael: Remember folks, this is Intercontinental Championship Mayhem! All rules of a standard match are off except for pin and submission, which can be anywhere in the building!  
>Jerry: ...that gives a lot of leighway in the match! Now Hideo is setting the huge ladder up in the ring, but he's going to pick Nero up and wait a minute, he suckered Hideo in, SCA on the steel steps and he is going for the pin! He only gets a nearfall! This might be the greatest hardcore match I've ever seen in my life!<br>JBL: Now Nero is climbing and sitting on the ladder! Hideo Itami is going after him, they are literally fighting on the large ladder!  
>Michael: The ladder is tipping over, and they are 30ft in the air!<br>Jerry: Look out! *table crashes* Oh my God, they both each crashed into an announce table!  
>JBL: Nero got the worse of it, he went through the Spanish Announce Table!<br>Michael: You're really going to tell jokes now?! Look at these guys! One of these two have to get back up and end the match!  
>Jerry: They are not moving...wait...they are slowly getting up and Hideo Itami with a spinning back kick, knocks Nero out!<br>Michael: This was a hectic match, and it's not over yet. Now Hideo got Nero back in the ring, and he is setting up for the Busaiku Knee! Running and Nero sends him to a table that was set up earlier! *Audience chants: This is awesome!* Listen to the crowd! Hideo is in pain and Nero locks him in the Bad Intention submission hold!  
>JBL: Will Hideo Itami tap out to the Bad Intention?!<br>Jerry: He is trying to fight it! *Hideo taps* ...and no he taps out! *bell rings, Murdered Love plays* What a match!  
>Lillian: Here is your winner, and still Intercontinental Champion...Nero!<br>Jerry: What an incredible match from these two, I didn't receive anything less than what they gave and more!  
>JBL: That was fantastic! These guys have nothing to be ashamed of!<br>Michael: The moral of the match was that Nero made a claim going into the match and he delivered, him and Hideo Itami!

(Backstage, offscreen)  
>Nero: Ahhhhh, damn.<br>Paige: Are you alright, love?  
>Nero: Yeah, I'm fine Saraya, it's just that my ribs are bruised.<br>Paige: Bruised? I wouldn't be surprised if they were broken.  
>Nero: They aren't, so relax. Oww! They do need to be iced...<br>Paige: When we get to Chicago, I'm going to take care of it, and...  
>Voice: Hey Shawn, long time, no see...<br>Nero: *turns around* ...Bayley?

A/N: Yep, Bayley is back and on the main roster of the WWE! How would Paige feel when Nero's best friend comes back into the picture? Also what's next for Nero and Evolution going foward? All of it will be answered, just keep reading and review. Feel free to ask if you have questions, feedbacks and suggestions.


	8. The Road Begins

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: The Royal Rumble is around the corner, Nero will have to work extra hard to participate and win the match...psych! Don't forget that Nero is part of Evolution, but in the Royal Rumble match, it is every man for himself. I'll let you think about what that means for people that don't know. This will lead into WrestleMania 31 which is in San Francisco, and WrestleMania 32 is in Chicago at Soldier Field. Enjoy the chapter.  
>P.S. There will be conflict between Paige and Bayley soon.<p>

Year 2, Week 9: The Road Begins

(WWE TLC: 9:25pm, offscreen)  
>Nero: Bayley...what are you doing here?<br>Bayley: I'm travelling with you guys, I'm on the main roster. *smiling*  
>Nero: Congratulations.<br>Bayley: Thanks! *hugs Nero*  
>Nero: Oww! Bayley, I'm hurt!<br>Bayley: Oh, sorry! Hi...umm...Paige.  
>Paige: Yeah, hey. So you know Shawn from NXT?<br>Bayley: Of course! He is my best and closest friend!  
>Paige: Shawn has never told me that you two are closest friends. *death glares*<br>Nero: (Shit, for some reason, I'm in the doghouse...) Bayley, can we catch up some other time? I have to talk to Saraya.  
>Bayley: So the rumors are true...you two are going out with each other?<br>Paige: Yeah, we are.  
>Bayley: Well I guess I better leave you two alone! *laughs* Later Shawn. *leaves*<br>Nero: Later. Saraya, what is the problem?  
>Paige: Why didn't you tell me about you and Bayley?<br>Nero: ...because there is nothing to tell! Ahhhh! Bayley and I are just friends, that's it, nothing more. *sighs* Saraya, I love you, I can't really say that to anyone else, because I don't like anybody else. Trust me.  
>Paige: I do, and I love you too, but I'll be watching her. *kisses, walks away*<br>Nero: Can I watch you?  
>Paige: Get to the trainer room, before you pass out! *smiles*<p>

(Later On-Air...)  
>Michael: John Cena wins the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for the 16th time!<br>JBL: He tied Ric Flair for most title wins!  
>Jerry: The 2015 Hall of Fame candidate, wins against Dean Ambrose in the TLC match!<br>Michael: Good night, from Orlando, Florida!

(Trainers room, after TLC...offscreen)  
>Trainer: Yep, definitely bruised, you might have to stay out of competition for a couple of days.<br>Nero: I can't do that, I have to qualify for the Royal Rumble match tomorrow.  
>Trainer: Well I can tape it up heavily for tomorrow, but after that, stay out of competition for the rest of the week.<br>Nero: Fine, whatever.  
>*Triple H &amp; Stephanie enters*<br>Hunter: Hey, man are you doing alright? You took some pretty hard falls.  
>Nero: I'll be fine, I just got bruised ribs, but I think I hurt Kenta (Hideo) pretty bad...how is he?<br>Stephanie: He'll be fine Shawn, he'll be better next week, but if you are okay, you can get ready to qualify for the Royal Rumble match.  
>Nero: Yeah okay, thanks.<br>*Randy & Batista enters*  
>Randy: Dude that was sick!<br>Batista: Is he hurt too bad, Hunter?  
>Hunter: He should be okay for tomorrow, but the rest of the week, he's off.<br>Nero: I'll meet you in Miami tomorrow, later. *walks away, cell phone rings* Hello?  
>Sami Zayn: Hey, what's up, Nero?<br>Nero: Yo, Sami!  
>Sami: I saw your match earlier tonight, and you took some pretty nasty spills are you doing alright?<br>Nero: Except for tomorrow, I have to stay off work for a week.  
>Sami: That sucks, bro.<br>Nero: I thought you were being brought up to the main roster of WWE.  
>Sami: They had to delay...I will, right after NXT this week.<br>Nero: I will be there for your last match, since I'm not competing.  
>Sami: Really?<br>Nero: Of course, bro.  
>Sami: Thanks a lot, man!<br>Nero: No problem, I'll see you later bro.  
>Sami: Later.<p>

( Next day, Miami, Florida...Raw, 7:00pm)  
>*Intro, Let The Sparks Fly*<br>Michael: Hello and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry "The King" Lawler! What a night it is going to be!  
>Jerry: The Road to Wrestlemania begins, tonight!<p>

(Backstage, offscreen)  
>Nero: *walks to the stage, bumps* Didn't mean to hit you.<br>Bo Dallas: It's okay, I really wanted to meet you for sometime now, I'm Taylor Rotunda, but I go by Bo Dallas.  
>Nero: Shawn Binion, but I go by Nero. *shakes*<br>Bo: I also saw your match last night, are you doing alright?  
>Nero: Yeah, I just have bruised ribs, I just need to qualify for the Royal Rumble.<br>Bo: I'm trying to qualify for the Royal Rumble also, my opponent is Adrian Neville.  
>Nero: Watch out for him, he is really tough. My opponent is Big E Langston.<br>Bo: I'm sure you have nothing to worry about...all you have to do is...  
>Nero: Please don't...<br>Bo: I was going to say take out the legs...  
>Nero: Oh...<br>Bo: ...and BO-LIEVE! *walks away*  
>Nero: Damn it.<p>

(Raw Arena, On-Air)  
>Lillian: The following Royal Rumble qualifying match is scheduled for one fall...<br>*I Need Five plays*  
>Lillian: ...introducing first from Tampa, Florida, weighing 290lbs...Big E!<br>Michael: So we are set for this qualifying match on Monday Night Raw, Big E against the Intercontinental Champion, Nero.  
>*I Need Five fades, Line In The Sand plays*<br>Michael: Wait a minute, what's going on? Why is Evolution coming out?  
>Jerry: Isn't it obvious, Cole?! This is not going to be a fair fight!<br>JBL: You don't know that, you conspiracy theorist!  
>Batista: Now don't get it twisted, we are just here watch a friend, that's all.<br>*audience boos...blue pyro explodes Murdered Love plays*  
>Lillian: ...and from The Underground of Second City weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion Nero!<br>Michael: It looks like Evolution is going to be at ringside for the match. Why am I not surprised?  
>JBL: You don't know what is going to happen. You guys are assuming the worse!<br>Jerry: Oh, whatever JBL. You're so biased it's ridiculous!  
>JBL: I'm biased?!<br>Jerry: Yes, you are!  
>JBL: You know what...<br>Michael: As we get set, this is a Royal Rumble qualifying match, Big E against Nero.  
>*Murdered Love fades, bell rings*<br>Michael: The match has started and wait, why is Randy up on the apron?  
>Nero: *Inaudible yelling, wink*<br>Michael: Looks like Nero is yelling at Randy for being on the apron and wait! Randy just punched Nero in the face!  
>Jerry: What? Why?<br>Referee: Ring the bell, disqualification! *bell rings*  
>Michael: Wait, the referee is throwing away the match!<br>Lillian: Here's your winner by disqualification, and will advance to the Royal Rumble match, the Intercontinental Champion, Nero!  
>Jerry: Oh, come on, that was pitiful! Nero is laughing behind the referee's back! Batista spears Big E, and now Randy and Batista are taking care of Big E!<br>Michael: This is absolutely pathetic!  
>JBL: This is brilliant!<br>*Lower The Boom plays*  
>Michael: Wait a minute, that's Sami Zayn from NXT!<br>Jerry: Finally, Evolution is retreating! Nero and Sami know each other so well!  
>Sami: Listen...old...friend, how about defending the Intercontinental Championship against me at Royal Rumble? Think about it. *drops mic, Lower The Boom plays*<br>Michael: Looks like Sami Zayn has thrown down the gauntlet! Will Nero accept in two weeks for the Royal Rumble?  
>JBL: This was not Sami Zayn's business!<br>Jerry: This is just became Sami's business!

(Backstage ON-screen, later)  
>Batista: Who in the hell does Sami think he is?<br>Randy: Hey homeboy, you want me and Dave to take care of him?  
>Batista: Yeah, we got your back. Say the word and we'll tear him apart.<br>Nero: Not yet, speaking of Sami, here he comes.  
>Sami: Sup guys? Wow you guys don't look very happy...<br>Nero: Well...I'm fine, but they are willing to snap you in half, so I would not piss them off, even more than you already have.  
>Sami: Call off your boys, Nero.<br>Nero: What do you want?  
>Sami: I want an answer. Yes or No.<br>Nero: ...Yeah, you're on... *audience cheering*  
>Randy: Can we tear him apart now?!<br>Nero: Not yet, let's go. Later Zayn. *walks off*

(Nero's Locker Room OFFSCREEN Playing Soul Calibur 4)  
>Paige: Your wins are getting more sketchy every week. *smiles*<br>Nero: A bad girl, telling a bad guy on how sketchy his wins are? I'll keep doing whatever I want.  
>Paige: No you don't, because all of this... *points to Nero* ...I own now.<br>Nero: That...is single-handedly the greatest statement I've ever heard.  
>Paige: Oh, whatever you pervert. *laughs*<br>Nero: Hey, having a badass girlfriend triggers your imagination. This is your fault.  
>Paige: It's not!<br>*door opens*  
>Nero: Yo Sami, that was awesome!<br>Sami: Thanks bro, you were awesome too. Are you still coming over to NXT for my final match?  
>Nero: Yeah, but since we are enemies, we have to stare with intense hatred.<br>Sami: That's true. Hey, let's go out to eat, it can be you, me, Saraya and Bayley.  
>Paige: Bayley? Shawn's best friend?<br>Sami: Oh, I forgot that you two are going out with each other!  
>Nero: We don't try to make it a big deal, but everybody knows.<br>Sami: Come on, I'll pay.  
>Nero: Shit, I'm down. Saraya, you want to come?<br>Paige: Fine, just let me get to my room to change.  
>Nero: Can I...<br>Paige: No, Okami.  
>Sami: Having a badass girlfriend triggers the imagination.<br>Nero: See?  
>Paige: You people are ridiculous.<p>

A/N: Another successful chapter in the books, stay tuned for the bonus chapter, where Sami will officially be launched in the main roster of WWE. I like Sami's older theme, Lower The Boom by Fifth Floor. Nothing is wrong with Worlds Apart by CFO$, I just like Lower The Boom better. If you don't know the song, take a listen on YouTube. Anyway, enjoy the bonus chapter, Future of Zayn.


	9. Bonus Chapter: Future of Rami Sebei

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: Sami Zayn will be officially launched in the main roster of the WWE, thank you for constant support of the story. I was asked if Nero Okami will fight for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, he will at Wrestlemania 32, just give it time. Remember, Nero will defend the Intercontinental Championship against Sami Zayn at Royal Rumble, and all of Evolution is in the Royal Rumble match. Enjoy the bonus chapter.

Bonus Chapter: Future of Rami Sebei

A/N: P.S. Rami Sebei is Sami Zayn's real name.  
>(Full Sail University, OFF-screen)<br>Nero: (Every thing is changing by the minute...I just hope I get to be at Wrestlemania.)  
>Sami: Hello...anyone in there?!<br>Nero: Oh, sorry man, I was just thinking...  
>Sami: See that is the problem, bro...you're always thinking, just take a chance.<br>Nero: Telling me not to think, is like telling me not to eat or breathe, last time I checked, I needed both. Anyway the show is about to start, do you need me to come out before or during the match? I'm just going to stay near commentary.  
>Sami: It would be better if you did it during. On another note, where's Paige and Bayley?<br>Nero: They are headed to Smackdown...for a tag team match...with each other.  
>Sami: That's not going to be good at all.<br>Nero: Why can't they just get along, dinner was a disaster, remember?  
>Sami: *laughs* Haven't you figured it out yet? I think they are fighting because of you.<br>Nero: Why me?  
>Sami: Shawn, Saraya feels threatened by Pamela's (Bayley) simple and carefree personality, in contrast to her own. Pamela sees you and Saraya always together, playing video games and what not, deep down, she doesn't want to lose her closest friend.<br>Nero: I haven't thought of it like that...still Saraya is going to have to get use to Pamela being my best friend, and Pamela will have to get use to Saraya being my girlfriend. I'll see if I can talk it over with both of them. Now we have to go, NXT is about to start.

(NXT Intro, On-Air)  
>Byron: Hello everyone and welcome to NXT, we have special matches for you here on the WWE Network!<br>Jason: That's right, Sami Zayn will have his final match here against a mystery opponent, then Tyler Breeze will defend the NXT Championship against Finn Balor!

*Lower The Boom plays*  
>Eden: the following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Montreal, Quebec, Canada weighing 208 pounds...Sami Zayn!<br>Byron: Sami Zayn set for one on one contest in his final appearance of NXT!  
>Renee: Sami Zayn was a joy being here giving his all every single week. It will be way awesome to see him on the main roster of the WWE.<br>Byron: We don't know who is going to be an opponent for Sami Zayn.  
>*audience chants: Ole, Ole, Ole, Ole! Music fades...Break Orbit plays*<br>Byron: Whoa, talk about a surprise!  
>Eden: ...and the opponent, from New Castle upon Tyne, weighing in at 194 pounds, Adrian Neville!<br>Byron: The Man that Gravity Forgot is back on NXT to go one on one with upstart Sami Zayn.  
>Jason: They've had incredible matches in the past, now they can do it one final time on NXT! This is going to be amazing!<br>*Break Orbit fades, bell rings*  
>Byron: Ladies and Gentlemen this is time on NXT, Adrian Neville vs Sami Zayn! One final match here.<br>Jason: Now they are starting off with a test of strength, and Sami goes behind, looking for a takedown, and Neville throws an elbow to the face! Not pretty, but very effective!  
>Byron: Neville hits an enzuigiri Goes for a pin and gets a two count! Sami Zayn pops out, he finally gets Adrian Neville for the last time and...<br>*Murdered Love plays audience cheers*  
>Byron: Whoa look at this! The Intercontinental Champion, Nero Okami is back on NXT! *Nero raises championship belt*<br>Jason: He maybe back, but why is he back here on NXT? Looks like he is going to join us at commentary. Well it's nice to have you back here in NXT.  
>Nero: It's nice to be back, I just came to scout out some of the new talent here in NXT, and also my opponent at the Royal Rumble. We'll be right back after these messages. *cheeky smile*<p>

(Commercial Break)  
>AN: I'm glad that everybody is enjoying the story. Keep reading because this project is going to be longer and more thorough than even I could've imagined. I would've gotten the chapter out sooner but work and college are killing me.

(NXT Arena, back on-air)  
>Jason: Welcome back to NXT, and...<br>Nero: and no, you are not imagining things. Nero is back here watching his opponent Sami Zayn battling out against Adrian Neville!  
>Byron: You should be a commentator, Nero.<br>Nero: Thanks, Byron.  
>Jason: Can we just get on with the match?! Now Sami Zayn is going for the Helluva Kick and Neville dodges it! Neville hits a superkick and goes for the pin...and gets a nearfall!<br>Nero: *laughs* That's gotta hurt, real bad.  
>Byron: So Nero, obviously you are looking forward to the Royal Rumble...<br>Nero: That shouldn't even have to be a question, of course I'm looking forward to it. Defending my Intercontinental Championship against Sami, and being in the Royal Rumble match. Oh look, Neville is flying! Oh, damn, he landed hard.  
>Jason: He couldn't connect with the reverse 450! Nero, there's probably another reason why you are here, besides scouting...<br>Nero: *takes off headset* How observant of you...  
>Byron: Nero is running to the ring, Sami Zayn going for the Blue Thunder Bomb, and Nero is on the apron!<br>Jason: Zayn is going after Nero and he evades, Neville sneaks for the pin...gets a two count. Zayn pops up and hits the Blue Thunder Bomb! (1, 2, 3) Sami Zayn beats Adrian Neville!  
>*bell rings, Lower The Boom*<br>Eden: Here is your winner, Sami Zayn!  
>Jason: Now Sami Zayn focuses on the Intercontinental Champion Nero Okami!<br>Byron: We will see, one week from Sunday at the Royal Rumble! Good night from Orlando, Florida and NXT!

(Backstage offscreen)  
>Nero: Alright man, you're finally in man. Now all we have to do is tear down the house at Royal Rumble.<br>Sami: I'm with it man.

A/N: This small chapter is done, again work and school sucks, the next chapter will be not only the Raw before Royal Rumble, but the actual event itself, so it will be twice as long as long as you guys are supporting it, I'm doing everything right. Enjoy the next chapter.


	10. Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Pt 1

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: This is going to be a long chapter to write, and honestly I like that, because I want this story be as thorough and tedious as possible. A lot of pressure will fall upon Nero Okami and we will see small tension that will surround him. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Part 1

(Raw Arena, Toronto, Off-Air. Nero's Locker Room)  
>Hunter: I still need your ribs to heal before the Royal Rumble, I think you will be cleared to compete after tonight. Also on Smackdown, you're going to be in a mixed tag team match against Sami Zayn and Bayley.<br>Nero: ...and my partner is?  
>Hunter: Whoever you want...you're going to have a contract signing with Sami tonight.<br>Nero: Okay. *Hunter leaves, door knocks* Come in.  
>Edge: Hey Paige. So this must be the new guy you're doing, I mean dating? *smiles*<br>Nero: Funny...nice to finally meet you Adam, I'm Shawn, but I go by Nero.  
>Edge: I think that you are one of the few that isn't starstruck by greatness... *Paige laughs*<br>Nero: That's because I tend to not care. What's up?  
>Paige: Shawn, Adam wants to show us around Toronto after the show.<br>Edge: Yeah, I'll also pay for dinner.  
>Nero: Yeah, sure.<br>Edge: Okay, I'll see you later guys. *leaves*  
>Paige: Hey, I need to talk to you.<br>Nero: I was going to say the same thing. Is it about Pamela? (Bayley)  
>Paige: *both sits down* Yeah it is.<br>Nero: Why are you two not getting along? I heard that you two had a horrible outing on Smackdown. What's the deal?  
>Paige: I just don't trust her, Nero.<br>Nero: Saraya, it's me you're talking to. Tell me the truth.  
>Paige: We've been going out for weeks now, and all of a sudden, your "best friend" comes around and she suddenly becomes interested in our business?<br>Nero: Saraya, we've talked about this, I don't like Pamela! I LOVE YOU! Don't you understand that she's only my best friend, nothing more?  
>Paige: Shawn...we've had problems ever since NXT, I just don't want to have another reason to hate her. I've worked too hard to get that, *points to Nero* and I'm not going to lose it.<br>Nero: Trust me, you're not. When we get to the hotel, I'll prove it.  
>Paige: We can just stick to anime.<br>Nero: (Damn...) Anime? Will you marry me?  
>Paige: I need a ring first. Hey, there's Kenta!<br>Nero: I need to talk to him, I'll see you later on? *kisses Paige*  
>Paige: Yeah.<p>

(Backstage, OFF-SCREEN)  
>Nero: Kenta? Can I talk to you for a minute?<br>Hideo: Speak.  
>Nero: Listen, I know our match was a little rough, and I just want to apologize for almost taking you out of the company.<br>Hideo: Was that suppose to be an apology? I'm not going anywhere, and you are going to have to do a lot more to take me out.  
>Nero: Just let me make amends, and let me leave. *offers hand*<br>Hideo: Fine... *shakes hand* ...now leave.  
>Nero: Fine. *leaves*<p>

Batista: That was a little rough don't you think?  
>Nero: Yeah, but I wasn't expecting him to forgive me that easily, I can care even less.<br>Batista: Enough of the loner crap, it's me bro, tell me what's going on.  
>Nero: It's just a lot to endure, defending my championship, getting to know everyone here, maintaining my relationship, overall, it annoys the fuck out of me. Batista: It's okay to be scared...<br>Nero: Hold on, Dave...I never said I was scared. It's just a lot going on.  
>Batista: Well I have somebody that you need to talk to, in fact, he should be calling you now.<br>Nero: *cell phone rings* Wow... *clicks button* Hello?  
>Voice: Hello, is this Nero Okami?<br>Nero: Yes?  
>Carlson Gracie Jr: Hi, I'm Carlson Gracie Jr. Dave has told me about you...<br>Nero: *eyes opening* Carlson Gracie Jr?! In lineage of the great Royce Gracie?!  
>CG Jr: So you have heard of us?<br>Nero: Ummm, yes! I've thoroughly watched the whole Gracie family Jiu Jitsu.  
>Batista: Fanboy...<br>CG Jr: Anyway, I've watched your matches recently, and your Muay Thai and Submissions are outstanding, are you sure you've never been taught in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu before?  
>Nero: Never, unfortunately.<br>CG Jr: The reason why I called you is because I am opening another studio in Chicago and well...I want to partner up with you.  
>Nero: Seriously?!<br>CG Jr: Yes, my family is really impressed by your determination, they want to make it happen. It will be called Okami/Gracie Jiu Jitsu studio, I also want to teach you Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Only if you accept the partnership.  
>Nero: Yes, I accept the partnership, sir.<br>CG Jr: Just call me Carlson, congratulations, welcome to the Gracie family, and I will let you know of more details on our new studio, thank you so much Nero.  
>Nero: No, thank you. Bye. *hangs up phone* Dave...<br>Batista: No thanks are necessary, it was the least I can do, man. Here, you need to represent. *tosses Gracie shirt* Now come on, shows about to start.  
>Nero: Okay. (Everything is going to change...for the better.)<p>

(Raw Intro, On-Air.) *pyrotechnics*  
>Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Monday Night Raw, I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and Jerry Lawler. We are six days away from the Royal Rumble PPV!<br>Jerry Lawler: We have an epic night for you and there is a contract signing between the Intercontinental Champion, Nero and Sami Zayn.  
>JBL: I can't wait for the show to kick off!<br>Michael: We are kicking off the show, with The New Day!

(Nero's locker room, OFF-SCREEN)  
>Nero: *puts on Gracie family shirt, Evolution walks in*<br>Hunter: Hey Shawn... *looks at shirt* What the hell is this?  
>Batista: You don't know? Nero is now a part of the Gracie family, they're opening a studio in Chicago.<br>Randy: This sucks, how does he get his own studio?!  
>Batista: For two reasons, one, I told the Gracies about Nero, and they were impressed with him. Two, you don't know anything about martial arts, let alone Brazilian Jiu Jitsu.<br>Hunter: Congratulations man, you're already making waves coming in. But we gotta go out there.  
>Nero: Okay, let me get my mask on.<br>Randy: *heavy sigh*

(Raw Arena On-Air)  
>*Line In The Sand plays*<br>Lillian Garcia: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome to the ring...Evolution!  
>Michael: The contract signing for the Intercontinental Championship is coming up now with the entrance of Triple H, Batista, Randy Orton and the Intercontinental Champion, Nero.<br>JBL: If I was Sami Zayn, I would just sign the contract and be done with it, wouldn't want to mess with Evolution.  
>Jerry: Oh, please...<br>JBL: Yeah, you probably would have been defiant, King...why am I even talking to you?! *music fades*  
>Hunter: This contract signing between Sami Zayn and my new protege, Nero is not just any old contract signing, This Intercontinental Championship match has one of the most dangerous individuals that have ever defended this title...and then there is Sami Zayn. So without further ado, I would like to have the challenger come out for this contract signing. *Lower The Boom plays*<br>Michael: Here comes the challenger for the Intercontinental Championship. Sami Zayn with a determined look on his face.  
>Jerry: Cole, he really wants that Intercontinental Championship bad, and he will go through his former best friend to do so. *Lower The Boom fades*<br>Sami: Again Nero, call off your boys. It's just you and me.  
>Nero: You're damn right, however my boys are going to stay here, whether you like it or not.<br>Sami: Whatever you say, coward.  
>Nero: What did you say to me, Zayn?<br>Batista: *steps closer* We don't take to kindly to those words.  
>Sami: See, you guys are thugs.<br>Hunter: Let him talk guys, that's all he can do.  
>Sami: Whatever, I'm signing the contract. I hope you are ready to lose the Intercontinental Championship against me. *signs contract, tosses it to Nero*<br>Nero: ...okay... *signs contract, throws it at Sami's head*  
>Sami: Hey! *removes table* You want to go right now?!<br>Hunter: Stop it! It seems that you want to fight, Sami. Well, you got it! You go against Randy Orton... *Batista spears Zayn* ...and Batista. *picks up Zayn, Shining Wizard into Spinebuster*  
>Michael: This is pathetic!<br>Jerry: What else is new, Michael? Evolution comes out here and assert their dominance every week.  
>JBL: Oh, Wah-wah you guys complain every week!<p>

(Backstage, offscreen)  
>Nero: Hey Kofi, how's that new day gimmick?<br>Kofi: It's coming along okay, Big E and Xavier Woods are easy to cooperate with. *looks at bag* Hey man, all of your gear looks a little worn out.  
>Nero: I've had these for years, I'll be okay.<br>Kofi: Are you headed to Milwaukee now?  
>Nero: Not yet, I'm going to a hotel for tonight.<br>Kofi: Oh, okay, Paige is looking for you. She seems to be in a very weird mood ever since Bayley came to the main roster.  
>Nero: Oh, well I'll find her and Adam, we're supposed to hang out...speak of the devil...<br>Edge: Hey, man where were you? Did you just get backstage?  
>Nero: Yeah, I did.<br>Paige: *smiles* Come on, Edge is going to show us around Toronto! *looks at t-shirt* Oh! I also heard that you partnered with Gracie, congrats, babe.  
>Nero: Thanks.<br>Edge: I'm going to first show you guys the greatest thing hockey, The Toronto Maple Leaves...  
>Nero: Great... (Oh God, no!)<p>

(Marriott Hotel, Toronto)  
>Paige: Look at you, being all buddy-buddy with Adam.<br>Nero: That's what you call it? I call it, surviving an incredibly horrible hockey game...does he seriously call that a team?  
>Paige: Hey, the team may be horrible, but the tour was nice.<br>Nero: I just wanted pancakes, I heard that this place is great for maple syrup.  
>Paige: *smiles* Smartass, but from what I smell in my hotel room, you're getting Belgian Waffles, Natalya must have ordered some from room service.<br>Nero: That's even better. How many am I getting? 1? 2? 10?  
>Paige: Ten? You want ten Belgian Waffles?<br>Nero: Yes, I figure that is not too much to ask.  
>Paige: You're not getting anything...not unless you spend the night with me.<br>Nero: You must really want this so bad, do you?  
>Paige: Yes Shawn, I want it more than anything else, for my boyfriend to spend the night.<br>Nero: Will Nattie mind?  
>Paige: No, she's usually with Tyson in the other part of the hotel room.<br>Nero: Okay, I'll spend the night. *both leans in, doors open.  
>Natalya: Hi, Paige! Hi, Nero!<br>Nero: Hey, Nattie.  
>Natalya: I have some Belgian Waffles inside, but I ordered too many, I ordered 20, but I can only finish five of them.<br>Nero: Perfect. Saraya, you take your five, I'll take my ten off the top.  
>Natalya: You want ten Belgian Waffles? *whispers to Paige* Your boyfriend is a keeper.<br>Paige: Thanks, and you are an enabler.  
>Natalya: I only try. *smiles* I better get back to Tyson. *goes inside*<br>Paige: Come inside, I want to celebrate your new partnership.  
>Nero: Yes, please. *goes inside*<p>

(Smackdown, Milwaukee...Off air)  
>Nero: Hey, Sami have you seen Pamela? I need to talk to her.<br>Sami: About the whole Saraya thing?  
>Nero: Yeah, they need to clear this shit up immediately before our match.<br>Sami: She's in the Divas locker room, have you talk to Saraya?  
>Nero: Yeah, I cleared it up. Thanks. *walks to divas locker room, knocks, door opens*<br>Naomi: Oh, hey Nero.  
>Nero: Hey, Naomi, is Bayley around?<br>Naomi: Yeah, but aren't you with Paige?  
>Nero: Yeah, Bayley is my best friend.<br>Naomi: Okay, hold on. Bayley, someone is here to see you!  
>Nero: Thanks.<br>Bayley: Shawn, it's great to see you! *hugs*  
>Nero: Nice to see you too, Pam. Can we talk for a minute?<br>Bayley: Yeah, sure. What's the issue?  
>Nero: You and Saraya, that's the issue. Why do you two not like each other so much?<br>Bayley: *sighs* Do we have to talk about this now?  
>Nero: Yes, we do. I've always been honest with you, right?<br>Bayley: Always. Sometimes you overdo it.  
>Nero: No I don't, but the point is that you need to be honest with me now, don't hide anything.<br>Bayley: Me and Saraya was in NXT and we were the best of friends, like you and me.  
>Nero: Probably not the case, but continue.<br>Bayley: *deadpan* Anyway, we had a match for the NXT Women's Championship. Somehow, before the match, Sasha Banks ended up getting in her ear. Told her that I slept with her last boyfriend.  
>Nero: Sasha Banks? The NXT ratchet?<br>Bayley: Well, yeah. In the middle of our match, Saraya completely snapped and gave me a concussion. The referee had to stop the match and took me to a local hospital. I overheard Sasha bragging about manipulating Saraya. When I tried to tell her what happened, she wouldn't listen.  
>Nero: You need to talk to her.<br>Bayley: No, because I am upset with her!  
>Nero: ...because of the ratchet?<br>Bayley: No, because she is taking my best friend away from me, I had you first! We haven't done anything together ever since I got here. Why? because of her!  
>Nero: You are actually jealous of my girlfriend?! Here's what I'm going to do, nothing. I'm going to let you two hash it out, and after this, your petty feud ends! Am I clear?!<br>Bayley: Clear.  
>Nero: Good. *stands up*<br>Bayley: Nero?  
>Nero: Yes?<br>Bayley: Thanks for being my best friend.  
>Nero: Anytime, best friend. *walks away*<p>

(Smackdown Intro, Open Your Heart-Crush 40)  
>*pyrotechnics*<br>Michael: Hello everyone and welcome to Friday night Smackdown! I'm Michael Cole along with JBL and we are two days away from the Royal Rumble! We are going to kick off with some tag team action!  
>*So Beautiful, So Evil plays*<br>Eden: The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Norwich, England...she is the Divas Champion, Paige!  
>Michael: Here comes the Divas Champion, she has been absolutely incredible, as she gets ready for a mixed tag team match!<br>JBL: She has been incredible, however her partner has been absolutely dominant in the ring!  
>*So Beautiful, So Evil fade, Murdered Love plays*<br>Eden: ...and introducing her tag team partner, from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Nero!  
>Michael: Nero, regardless of how he has done it, has had a great run as Intercontinental Champion.<br>JBL: You do whatever it takes to win, that's what makes a champion and that's what makes Nero a great champion!  
>*Murdered Love fades, Turn It Up plays*<br>Eden: Introducing their opponents first, from San Jose, California and residing in Orlando, Florida...Bayley!  
>Michael: What a bubbly character is Bayley, a superfan of WWE for a very long time, now she is living the dream as a WWE diva!<br>JBL: Yeah, but to live the real dream is being champion and she hasn't beat Paige yet!  
>Michael: She has many problems with Paige as of late, therefore at Royal Rumble, Paige will defend the Divas Championship against Bayley, in two days!<br>*Turn It Up fades, Lower The Boom plays*  
>Eden: ... and her partner from Montreal, Quebec, Canada, weighing in at 208 pounds, Sami Zayn!<br>Michael: Here is the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship, Sami Zayn has put on incredible matches in the past, but none more important than this match coming up in two days.  
>JBL: He better get ready because the Intercontinental Champion Nero is on the track and doesn't plan on being derailed soon.<br>*bell rings*  
>Michael: This contest is now under way. Bayley and Paige wasting no time getting into the ring! It's an absolute slugfest between the two divas! Paige looks like she is taking lessons from the Intercontinental Champion, with the knees to the gut of Bayley!<br>JBL: I love it! These two divas can't stand each other so much that they are willing to pummel each other!  
>Michael: Looks like their partners are trying to establish some order in the ring. Now the Intercontinental Champion and Sami Zayn are going to take over in the ring, and we are going to start off with some kicks to the body, and Nero with a quick arm drag goes for the pin! Gets a nearfall! Sami Zayn pops up with a dropkick and goes for the pin and Nero kicks out of it.<br>JBL: This cannot get any better...except for that Helluva Kick! Incredible!  
>Michael: Nero actually falls back into his corner, and an accidental tag has been made to Paige. She rushes to the ring, and immediately tries to pummel the hell out of Bayley! Paige misses and Bayley hits Belly to Bayley! (1, 2, 3!) *bell rings*<br>Eden: Here are your winners, Bayley and Sami Zayn!  
>Michael: What a incredible victory just two days away from the Royal Rumble!<p>

(Backstage, Offscreen)  
>Nero: Saraya, there's something that Bayley needs to talk to you about.<br>Paige: ...and why would I listen to her?  
>Nero: ...because if you don't, you will never learn the truth.<br>Paige: What truth, Shawn?  
>Bayley: That I didn't sleep with your last boyfriend. You let that Sasha Banks get in your ear, and ruin our friendship.<br>Paige: Wait a minute, she lied to me?  
>Sami: The NXT ratchet?<br>Nero: There's a reason why she's still on NXT... *both chuckles*  
>Bayley: Why would I lie to you? Think about it...<br>Paige: What about Nero?  
>Bayley: Shawn and I have been best friends for a long time, we don't want to complicate that. Especially when he is with one of my besties. *smiles*<br>Nero: Trust me, I'm not really that desirable.  
>Paige: *smiles* I'm sorry, Pamela. I was hard headed. Care to give me a hug?<br>Sami/Nero: A hug?  
>Bayley: Yes, Saraya. *hugs*<br>Paige: Oh, and Shawn, you are more than desirable...I can prove that to you. *Sasha Banks walks past*  
>Sasha: Hey, boys. *smiles*<br>Nero: (Just trashy...)  
>Paige: Hell no. Men, can you hold our things? Hey Sasha!<br>Bayley: We like to have a word with you...  
>Nero: You get the drinks, I get the popcorn?<br>Sami: Mine with extra butter.  
>Nero: Perfect.<p>

(Royal Rumble, Green Bay, Off-Air...Evolution locker room)  
>Batista: You still haven't gotten busy with Paige yet? What are you doing, bro?<br>Nero: Every time I try, someone else just has to ruin the mood. *Batista and Randy chuckles* This is a very serious matter right now, did you know that recently, Paige almost beat the hell out of Tyson Kidd because he blocked...on purpose?  
>BatistaRandy: On purpose?!  
>Nero: Yeah. I guess that he is not getting some from Natalya, so the bastard saw fit to do that.<br>Randy: Now I want to beat his ass, he blocked one of the boys.  
>Nero: Wait until tomorrow...I'm going to beat the living hell out of him. Assuming Paige hadn't done it first. *Triple H enters*<br>Hunter: Alright guys, it's time to go to work, the show is about to start soon.  
>Batista: That's if Nero will ever focus... *Batista and Randy chuckles*<br>Nero: I'm not going to live this down.

(Paige's locker room)  
>Paige: Nattie, I'm really starting not to like your husband, what he did was totally out of line! Shawn had to stop me from dealing damage.<br>Natalya: I'm sorry, Saraya...are you mad at me, too?  
>Paige: No, Nattie, we understand that you did it by accident.<br>Natalya: So are you ready for the Royal Rumble tonight?  
>Paige: I'm not really that excited, but I hope Nero will win. On top of his championship victory.<br>Natalya: What about you and Bayley?  
>Paige: We've patched things up...but she still won't beat me tonight.<p>

*F.E.A.R.-Papa Roach plays*  
>Narrator: ...and now, WWE presents the 2015 Royal Rumble. *pyrotechnics*<br>Michael: Hello everyone, and welcome to the 2015 Royal Rumble, I'm Michael Cole along with Jerry "The King" Lawler and JBL.  
>JBL: We've got one hell of a show for you, including the 2015 Royal Rumble match later on tonight!<br>Jerry: ...but for now let's kick it off with the Intercontinental Championship match!  
>*Lower The Boom plays*<br>Michael: Here comes the challenger for the Intercontinental Championship, and he worked really hard to get here.  
>JBL: Yeah yeah yeah, the Cinderella story of NXT but he's going up against the greatest in Intercontinental Champion of all time!<br>Jerry: I wouldn't name him that just yet, he still has the face of a tough task in Sami Zayn.  
>*blue pyro explodes, Murdered Love plays*<br>Michael: Here comes the reigning defending Intercontinental Champion, Nero. He has a lot to prove in this match.  
>JBL: Of course, Michael...he is the Intercontinental Champion, every match he should be proving himself in. It's a prestigious title.<br>Jerry: Stating the obvious, aren't you JBL? *music fades*  
>Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the Intercontinental Championship! Introducing first the Challenger from Montreal, Quebec, Canada weighing in at 208 pounds, Sami Zayn! *audience cheering*... And his opponent from The Underground of Second City, weighing in at 180lbs, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Nero! *audience boos*<br>Michael: As we get set for this contest for the Intercontinental Championship, Jerry, John, this is the big time for Sami Zayn.  
>JBL: He is on a big stage, with incredibly high stakes.<p>

A/N: This chapter was a lot to write, so I am going to end it here for now. Part Two will arrive soon. Anyway, thanks for sticking by me readers. This is going to be hell. You are also going to see a long time friend in Nero Okami, she is a relatively new wrestler named Aiyanna Vladimirescu, a persona created by one of my personal best friends. See you in the next chapter.


	11. Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Pt 2

Rise of the Wolf

A/N: I'm glad I get to keep doing this, the story has been amazing, and it's nowhere near done yet, a faithful reader asked me if I can bring Rey Mysterio into the story more, of course I will try to, Rey Mysterio was my favorite wrestler growing up and exploding onto the scene. Now part two has arrived and the matches will alter the career of others. We will see relatively new diva, fresh out of NXT, Aiyanna Vladimirescu, she is a close friend of Nero Okami since college and we will probably see her in a couple of matches here and there starting next chapter, but the story is mostly focused on Nero. Now the Intercontinental Championship match has arrived, enjoy the chapter. Remember, I'm still warning people about the language in this story. read with caution.

Chapter 11: Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Pt. 2

(Royal Rumble, On-Air)  
>*bell rings*<br>Michael: Now it's time for the Intercontinental Championship match here at the Royal Rumble!  
>Jerry: This has been very anticipated for quite some time now! I hope it doesn't disappoint.<br>JBL: I hope Sami Zayn will keep himself on his toes, because he is going against one clever Intercontinental Champion.  
>Michael: The Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship, is a very prestigious title, made its inception when the legendary Pat Patterson became the first ever Intercontinental Champion. Here we go and Sami Zayn slaps the Intercontinental Champion hard! Nero slaps him back, and it's an all out brawl! These guys can't stand each other and wait a minute! Blue Thunder Bomb by Zayn!<br>JBL: He hit him with his best move!  
>Michael: Hooks the leg! (1, 2...) Only gets the nearfall!<br>Jerry: Sami Zayn wants to pull out all the stops early in the match! Zayn picks up the Champion and, watch out!  
>Michael: The SCA! He hits the SCA on Sami! (1, 2...) Sami kicks out!<br>JBL: Not even 5 minutes and they hit their best moves on each other, oh my God this is amazing! What a roundhouse kick to the face! Sami is out! (1, 2...)  
>Jerry: So close! Nero was this close to retaining the Intercontinental Championship against Sami Zayn! He kicked him so hard that part of his kickpads flew off!<br>Nero: (Dammit, why does it have to fall apart now?)

(Backstage)  
>Dean Ambrose: *laughs* Look at those cheap ass kickpads!<br>Roman Reigns: He should have gotten rid of those a long time ago.

(Arena, On-Air)  
>Michael: Sami needs to get back into the match immediately if he wants to win this thing, because Nero is at the top rope and goes for the moonsault! Nobody home, and Sami takes his head off with a lariat! Nero gets up and gets hit with a dropkick and he flies out of the ring!<br>Jerry: If you're a fan of Sami Zayn, you don't want to miss this, diving flip out of the ring and onto the Intercontinental Champion!  
>JBL: I'm sitting in silence because of how awesome this match is! This is incredible!<br>Michael: Now the Intercontinental Champion is being tossed back into the ring, with Zayn behind him and oh my God, Nero just punted Zayn in the face. He might be out, King! (1, 2...) Zayn barely kicks out! Nero is going for the moonsault again...and he hit it! (1, 2..) Zayn kicks out again!  
>Jerry: The first ten minutes, and they already throwing bombs at each other! Oh no, seriously? Batista and Randy Orton of Evolution is now coming out? They don't need to interfere!<br>JBL: Maybe they just want to watch the match...  
>Michael: Oh come on, John, you don't obviously believe that, do you? They get involved in almost every match of Nero's so far.<br>Jerry: I don't know yet, Michael...it looks like they are just sitting at ringside.  
>Michael: For now, King.<br>Jerry: Yeah, for now.  
>JBL: Sami Zayn is going for the corkscrew moonsault and he accidentally hits the referee! *Nero nods head*<br>Michael: Nero is holding Sami Zayn and now Batista gets involved and wait a minute, Zayn jumped up and Batista spears Nero!  
>Jerry: What?! He speared him accidentally?! Now Zayn is fighting off Evolution and he hits the Helluva Kick on the Intercontinental Champion! (1, 2, 3!)<br>*Lower The Boom plays*  
>Lillian: Here is your winner and the new Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn!<br>Michael: Sami Zayn did it! Sami Zayn has won the Intercontinental Championship! What an impressive effort by the former Intercontinental Champion Nero.  
>Jerry: It was pretty impressive effort until Evolution got involved and backfired! Sami Zayn is the new Intercontinental Champion!<p>

(5 minutes later, backstage offscreen)  
>Nero: You were the better man today, Sami.<br>Sami: Hey, this isn't the last time we will see each other tonight, bro. There's still the Royal Rumble match. I'm about to do the drawing now.  
>Nero: Okay. *Sami leaves* Dammit, I was not suppose to lose that match! What the hell? *attempts to fix kickpads, Paige walks in*<br>Paige: What the hell happened out there?  
>Nero: Evolution got involved. It backfired.<br>Paige: *looks at kickpads* Do those kickpads have a backstory, because those are incredibly old?  
>Nero: I've had these for five years, Saraya.<br>Paige: Why not just get rid of them?  
>Nero: Kenta gave me these when I was sixteen in Japan, I can't just get rid of them, if you have kickpad covers, that would be great.<br>Paige: As in Hideo Itami? He gave those to you?  
>Nero: Yeah...I have to go, I have camera time.<p>

(C.O.O. Office, Onscreen)  
>Nero: What the hell was that?<br>Batista: I was trying to help you!  
>Nero: By impaling me?! I lost the Intercontinental Championship! Dammit!<br>Randy: You guys need to calm down!  
>Nero: ...you're right, Randy...I'm sorry brother.<br>Batista: It's okay.  
>Hunter: Good, now you guys need to pick your numbers for the Royal Rumble.<br>Eden: Please pick your number for the Royal Rumble match. *numbers shuffling, stops*  
>Batista: You don't mind if I go first?<br>Nero: By all means.  
>Batista: *picks number* Hey, this isn't bad.<br>Nero: Nice!  
>Randy: Please, I can pull a better number than that in my sleep.<br>Batista: Go for it then, jackass.  
>*numbers shuffling, stops*<br>Randy: *picks number* Ha! Told you, Dave!  
>Hunter: That's a good number, Randy. Nero, you're up last. *numbers shuffling, stops* Nero, pick a number.<br>Nero: *picks number* Oh...  
>Randy: What happened, did you get number one?<br>Nero: See for yourself...  
>Randy: Damn!<br>Batista: Are you serious?

(Royal Rumble, On-Air)  
>Michael Buffer: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, it is now time for the Royal Rumble match! When the match begins, the superstars that drew number one and number two will start. Every ninety seconds, in the order that was drawn, the next superstar will join in the match. This will continue until all thirty superstars have entered the match. The only way to be eliminated is to be thrown over the top rope with both feet touching the floor below. The last superstar remaining will be the 2015 Royal Rumble winner, and will advance to face the WWE World Heavyweight Champion in the San Francisco bay area at Wrestlemania 31! Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready? For the thousands in attendance and for the millions watching around the world...let's get ready to rumble! *audience cheering, pyro explodes* The individual who drew number one... *Swamp Gas plays* Luke Harper!<br>Michael: Luke Harper is starting from number one in the Royal Rumble!  
>JBL: This is going to be ugly from the start.<br>*Swamp Gas fades, Patriot plays*  
>Michael Buffer: ...and from Perry, Oklahoma...The Real American!<br>Jerry: The Real American, Jack Swagger will start the Royal Rumble off with Luke Harper! This is going to be great!

(52 minutes later)  
>Rey Mysterio: These kick pad covers should hold you, but you need to get some new gear quick.<br>Nero: Thanks Rey, but it will take me more money to get new gear. I'm up next, but thanks a lot.  
>Rey: Anytime, and good luck out there.<br>Nero: You know as well as I do that I don't need luck.  
>Michael: (TV) ...and the countdown begins for number 28 in the Royal Rumble match.<br>Nero: (Here I go, there's no turning back.)  
>Audience: 5,4,3,2,1! *Murdered Love plays*<br>Michael: here comes the former Intercontinental Champion, earlier tonight lost his title against Sami Zayn. Despite the friction, however, he's going to help his Evolution members.  
>Jerry: They are working together where it should be every man for himself in this matchup! It's not fair!<br>JBL: Oh quit crying, you would favor it if it was the other way around!  
>Jerry no I wouldn't it's every man for himself! There is no teaming together!<br>JBL: You could do anything in the Royal Rumble match, what the hell is wrong with you?!  
>Michael: Whatever the case may be, Evolution got rid of at least 4 people in this match together! Number 29 is coming up next, and the audience is counting down!<br>*alarm sounds, The Truth Reigns plays*  
>Michael: Number 29 is the powerhouse, Roman Reigns!<br>JBL: Last year Roman Reigns eliminated 40% of the competitors, let's see how he will fair this year! And he already nailed somebody with a Superman Punch! He is on a mission to win the Royal Rumble!  
>Michael: He's already eliminated three competitors in the first 20 seconds, and now we're waiting on number 30 in the Royal Rumble match!<br>Audience: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! *bell rings, Scorpion's Tail plays*  
>Michael: Oh, my God! Sting is number 30 in the Royal Rumble match!<br>Jerry: We are down to the final six, and Sting is coming down to enter the Royal Rumble match!  
>Nero: (inaudible) We're ready for you. Come on!<br>Michael: Wait a minute, Randy Orton just eliminated Nero!  
>JBL: You're kidding me!<br>Batista: What are you doing, Randy?!  
>Michael: Nero just got eliminated by Evolution member, Randy Orton, and Sting hits the Scorpion Death Drop on Nero, he is unconscious! Look back in the ring we are down to four and Reigns hits the Superman Punch on Orton and he eliminates Batista! *music fades* We are at the final three and Orton is knocked out.<p>

(Backstage) Hunter: What the hell was that, Steph?! What has gotten into them?  
>Stephanie: Hunter, calm down.<br>Hunter: Steph, I don't like this, they're supposed to be working together! There will be repercussions, I promise that! *walks away*

(Meanwhile...Nero's locker room, offscreen)  
>Nero: WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE? *kicks case, glass breaks* When I see Randy, I'm whipping his ass!<br>Batista: Where's Randy?  
>Nero: That's what the fuck I want to know! *Hunter walks in*<br>Hunter: What the hell happened out there?!  
>Batista: I don't know, Hunter.<br>Hunter: Nero, calm down.  
>Nero: Where...is...Randy?<br>Hunter: I don't know, probably headed to Dallas by now.  
>Nero: Dammit! That was my chance, that was our chance!<br>Voice: Let me calm him down. *guys turn around*  
>Paige: What? I think that it's about time that he needed to relax.<br>*Hunter and Batista smiles, chuckles, and leaves*  
>Nero: Saraya...<br>Paige: This isn't just about you, you know? I'm getting what I want, and nobody... *cell phone rings* I'm busy! ...fine, hang up. *clicks* Dammit, looks like we both won't get what we want. *stands up* How sensually tragic... *leaves*  
>Nero: This sucks more than anything...<p>

A/N: It can only get better from here, we are headed to the Elimination Chamber PPV in a couple of weeks. Thanks guys, and see you in the next chapter.


End file.
